Ren and the Night Class
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Ren got sent to Cross Academy, was mistaken for a vampire, and was assigned to the Night Class. But what happens when HE finds out that the Night Class students were vampires?
1. Transfer to Cross Academy

**Eugene**:Hey dudes, what's up? This is my first story for this site! XD Ok, I'd better introduce myself: my name's Eugene and my username here is ShunKazamis-Girl *points at username from above*. Now I just wanna say that-

**?**: Pardon my intrusion but do you mind if I battle you right now?

**Eugene**: Uh… sure. Whatever you say *sweatdrops*.. OK, HERE'S MY FIRST-EVER STORY CHAPPIE (it's a Bakugan/Vampire Knight crossover) EVER! XD

Ren Krawler went into one of Marucho's spare rooms in his mansion and laid down on the bed, exhausted. His guardian bakugan, Darkus Linehalt, hovered over his head.

"Is there something wrong, Ren?" Linehalt asked.

"Yes…" Ren sighed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before saying anything else. "One of Marucho's tutors accused me of something I didn't even realize in my entire 'human' life so far."

"What happened?"

"After Marucho and his History tutor taught me about the Battle of Hastings or whatever, I excused myself to go to the bathroom so I went to the one in Bakugan Interspace. I didn't look at where I was heading to but when I did…" He shuddered at the thought.

"Then what?" Linehalt asked as he lowered himself down.

"I ENDED UP IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM, OK?" Ren yelled out. He curled his hand into a fist, hoping to restrain his anger. "The girls there threw wet toilet paper at me and one of them even threw a mouldy shoe at my face.. I ended up heading back late. That History tutor made me confess the entire scene and he went nuts at me."

There was silence for a moment 'til Linehalt spoke up.

"You think that Marucho will be forced to suspend you for life because of this?"

Ren sighed. "I don't know, Linehalt but I hope not…"

The next day, Marucho came in the room.

"Hey Ren, it turns out that you got to, umm, go somewhere else to continue your education." Marucho said nervously; he doesn't want to disappoint his friend.

"You mean- like a _human_ school?" Ren asked in curiosity. He'd never really been to a "school" back in Gundalia but he heard of them from Dan and the others when he first came to Earth.

"Uhh… yes.. Hehehe."

Ren didn't say anything. He just went silent for about 15 minutes before deciding. He sighed.

"Fine then.. I'll get ready.. I'll be there in a minute."

The next few hours of getting to the new school (new to _him_ to be more specific) was _really long_. Ren was sitting at the back of a sleek limo. Marucho's butler, Kato was driving and he took the Gundalian to this unusual, ominous, dreary place. There were skeleton-thin trees, frost-bitten grass, and just straight ahead, a massive building stands out in the surroundings..

"Welcome to your new school-" Kato announced. "_Cross Academy_."


	2. First day

**Eugene: **Ok, I just got a few compliments from my Facebook fans saying that they like the 1st chapter XD Anyway, as I was about to say-

**?: **Hey, you're that girl I battled earlier! *points at her* Are you a Neathian? Or a vampire?

**Eugene: **Uhh, I'm a _human_. -.-

**?: **Oh sorry about that. What's your name?

**Eugene: **My name's Eugene. Yours?

**?: **Ren. Sorry that I had interrupted you.

**Eugene: **Heh, it's ok. ON WITH CHAPPIE 2! XD

"_You're kidding me._" Ren thought. "_THIS is Cross Academy?_" He snapped out of it and said, "Are you _sure_ this is the right school?"

"Yes, this is Cross Academy, sire." Kato replied as he pulled down the brakes.

"I thought that this school would be more,.. I don't know, nicer?" Ren said dully as he grabbed a small brown backpack Marucho had let him use before he left. He slung it over his shoulder.

"Well Mr. Krawler, no matter where this place is, it's still a school." Kato said. He got off the car and opened the door for Ren, who just stepped out to the absolute darkness. "Behave yourself, alright? I'll be off now." Kato went back in and drove away, leaving the Gundalian alone in the darkness of the winter night.

"_Ok Ren, here goes nothing.._" Ren thought to himself as he entered the school gates. He went inside the school and looked for an office, hoping that the principal there or whoever would help him settle in. But he couldn't; the hallways were too dark for an "human" school and it's hard to see any room. Finally, he stopped at a door with a sign, "**Office of Headmaster Kaien Cross**".

"This must be the place." Ren said. He turned the doorknob and entered. The room had soft beige walls, a wooden desk with a leather chair. The "Headmaster" ain't there or so he thought…

POKE, POKE, PAINFUL POKE, BACKSTABBING PAINFUL POKE. Something was jabbing Ren in the chest. It left him immoblized for 10 minutes and he winced. Just then, a man with glasses and ponytail randomly appeared holding a giant wooden stake.

"DIE, RIDO, DIE!" The man yelled frantically as he stabbed Ren. But he looked at the Gundalian's face clearly and backed away.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were somebody else.." The man now looked normal yet with confusion. "I'm Headmaster Cross. Who are you and why are you here?"

Ren tried to make himself calm-looking yet serious. "My name is Ren Krawler and I'm here to- umm, attend this school." He said, hoping to make himself convincing.

"Are you a human or a vampire?"

Ren was about to say "I'm a human" despite the fact that he's actually an "alien" or in his case, a "Gundalian", when the headmaster examined his teeth, saying that he's a "vampire" (they're sharp-looking). After that, Ren was holding a uniform that the headmaster insisting that he should wear for school. Get this: he's been assigned for the "Night Class" as the headmaster said. The headmaster told him to change. Ren tried on his new "Night Class" uniform inside a bathroom stall nearby and changed. It took him a while to figure out how to put it on, as it is too elaborate and complex for someone like him.

"How the heck- am I going to stand- wearing this damn uniform?" he muttered through gritted teeth as he tried to get a jacket to fasten.

The uniform ain't bad on him; in fact, he looked cool (especially that the colour made his silvery-blond hair stand out). The uniform has a pure white jacket lined with black lines with a black button-down shirt underneath, a cardinal red tie, and sleek black shoes. He showed himself to Headmaster Cross.

"Does this look ok?" Ren asked, making a few small poses between seconds.

"WOW! THAT UNIFORM LOOKS SO HOT IN YOU!" the headmaster cried out with sparkly eyes. "Other than Kaname.."

"Uh what?"

"Nothing... anyways, my sweet daugther, Yuki-chan here will show you to your classroom, ok?" the headmaster said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sure.." Ren replied nervously. Just then, a petite-looking girl, Yuki Cross, popped in the room. She looked up, starting at his image before saying anything else.

"Are you the new student? My name's Yuki."

"Ren." Hoping to get to his first class soon (whatever that is), he quickly changed the subject. "Can you show me to my first class, please?"

"Oh, umm sure." Yuki said as she snapped out of her trance. "Follow me."

She led him to a room somewhere in the school. It looked so ominus in the dark night. Ren gazed around the inside of the building; it looked kinda haunted. More haunting than the Gundalian palace, he thought. Finally, they stopped at the door of an almost-empty classroom.

"So this will be the classroom you'll be teaching in... sorry, I gotta help with room inspection in the Sun Dorm." Before Yuki went to the other direction of the halls, she paused. "I'll see you later, ok Ren?"

He nodded. "And thank you for showing me the way." Ren went in the classroom. There are only 3 students in there: Aido Hanabusa, Shiki Senri, and Rima Touya. He didn't notice it but for some reason, they were all looking at him mysteriously with fathomless blood-lustered eyes….

**Eugene: ***whew* Man, adding this chapter is hard... but at least I get to meet this "vampire" in the process..

**Ren: **I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!

**Eugene: **Ok, ok, GUNDALIAN. Happy now?

**Ren: **Yes...

**Eugene: ***mutters* ...someone's getting picky.. -.-


	3. Night Class consequences

**Eugene: **I'm back~ ! And I'm cosplaying as Yuki! XD *gestures at day class girls' uniform and dyed-brown hair*

**Ren:** What the? Yuki, how the heck did you get here? I thought you were at school..

**Eugene: ***sighs* Ren, I'm NOT Yuki; it's me, Eugene. THAT'S Yuki. *points at brunette girl*

**Yuki: **C'mon! You still gotta go back to class or else Zero will shoot you with his Bloody Rose gun…

**Zero: ***prepares to shoot*

**Ren: **O.O" Uhh.. I'm coming… *quickly walks back to classroom*

**Eugene:** ._.; ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 3!

As soon as the other Night Class students came in, Ren nervously stayed in his seat. Most of the students were buzzing in a low, quiet voice but Ren stayed silent. Then, a random teacher entered the classroom. He took out a huge binder from his bag.

"All right, settle down, students." The teacher cleared his throat before continuing to say anything else. "As you all know, today will be just an ordinary night in this class but- " He paused to flip to a page inside the binder. "There is a new student here who will be joining us." The teacher turned to Ren's gaze and said, "Get over here and announce your name, please."

Ren walked over to face the others right in the front. He was trying to figure how to properly introduce himself without being so nervous.

"Uh, hi there.. Let me introduce myself.." He was still trying to go over what he was going to say when the other Night Class students stared blankly, making this hard to get it over with. "My name is Ren Krawler and I am, um,.. I am happy to attend this school." Ren quickly headed back to his spot and sat down.

"Hey Kain, you do realize that he looks, I don't know, different from the rest of us?" A blond student with sleek blond strands, Aido Hanabusa, asked his roommate and cousin, Kain Atasuki, who was also blond but with wild, wavy locks.

"How is that possible, Aido? He's a vampire like us." Kain reminded Aido. "You can't just underestimate this- tan-looking, silver-haired, reptilian eyed vampire for _that_."

"Great you guys, you _both_ just underestimated the new kid." A fair-haired girl, Ruka Souen, interrupted them. "If you two keeps this up, he'll hear you-"

"Excuse me you guys, but what did you just say?" Ren asked from the front, cutting the 3 vampires off their conversation. Aido, Kain, and Ruka looked at him.

"Uh nothing….." They all said without him suspecting anything. Ren turned away and sat back down. Then the teacher tapped his ruler against a desk and the students looked up.

"Ok students, we'll be starting with Advanced Mathematics today. Please take out your notebooks and pencils and write down those notes here…"

Ren did as he told. If he can handle a few of Marucho's tutors here on Earth and Barodius back at Gundalia, then I bet I can handle a night class like this, Ren thought to himself as he took down complicated math notes that an average Gundalian like him would answer perfectly in 15 seconds flat. However, all the classes that he took so far tonight had its own problems. Ren found himself having trouble staying awake for the entire night (hey, Gundalians probably sleep the same hours as a human, right?). He kept his focus on every lesson but every once in a while, his eyes would close and his body would fall off from the seat. He feels so tired… the entire night now felt _freaking, massively, and boringly LONG_. After 1 minute left before his final class was over, Ren found himself screaming on top of his lungs, but he was too tired to even _remember_ what he was yelling.

"UGH.. THESE FREAKIN' CLASSES ARE TAKING SO LONG AND I'M SO FREAKING TIRED! HOW LONG WILL I HAVE TO STAY AWAKE LIKE THIS?"

The rest of the Night Class went wide-eyed at him before Ren stopped screaming and fell right asleep on the desk like a tranquillized Neathian Castle Knight. But he didn't realize that class was dismissed from the final lesson and he was _still_ asleep. Just then, somebody poked his right shoulder.

"Hey… are you still asleep? Wake up, Ren Krawler, wake up…" That dude said, still poking Ren's shoulder. Ren sleepily opened 1 eye and found a sandy-blond haired guy with light-gray eyes looking at him.

"Wh- what happened?" Ren mumbled over his sleepy state.

"Class was over and you fell asleep after you yelled on the top of your lungs." The blond guy calmy replied.

"Wait, _WHAT_?" Ren yelled, alarmed with total shock. "But I- I had never slept in classes like these-"

"I know. But you'll soon stay awake again." The guy said with a small smile. "Anyways, I'm here to escort you to your dorm…"

"Wait, _a dorm_?" What kind of a school is this?"

"Cross Academy is a private school. You should've known that by now. Come on, your dorm is at the Moon Dormitory. I'll show you." Before the blond guy could leave the room to take Ren there, he paused for a moment. "By the way, my name is Ichijo Takuma. I'm the Vice President of the Night Class."

Ichijo led Ren to another massive building with a moon on the entrance; that's the Moon Dorm, Ichijo told him. The Moon Dorm was where the Night Class students sleep while the Sun Dorm (the other building but with a sun) was for the "Day Class" (the students who mostly takes classes at daytime). It was getting close to dawn and Ren was still tired. He rubbed his eyes as Ichijo finally stopped at the door of an almost-empty room, complete with 2 queen-sized beds, a curtain-covered window, a desk, and even strange bottles of mysterious red liquid…

"Is this my 'dorm'?" Ren asked sleepily, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Yes, Ren." Ichijo replied. "You also have a room mate there.. but it seems that he's not here right now.. well, hope that you sleep well. Especially with your room mate around soon.."

Ichijo closed the door and left. Ren dropped his bag and was trying to find something to sleep on to.. but unfortunately, he doesn't (except for a set of spare clothes though). Luckily, there was a folded set of nightclothes waiting for him in a chair next to one of the beds. He changed into them and slowly crawled under the covers to close his eyes and finally go to sleep peacefully…

**Eugene: **Ok, note to self: never make a chappie that can possibly make you so tired.. *yawns* wait.. where's Ren?

**Ren: ***sleeping* _zzz… -.-_

**Eugene: ***whispers* Sleep tight, dude. For now…


	4. Dream romance and fangirl sightings

**Eugene: **Hey dudes, how's it going? Unfortunately, Ren here is still asleep and Marucho has _NO IDEA _how to wake him up. xD

**Marucho: ***blows random air horn*

**Ren: ***sleeping* zzz…

**Marucho:** *turns on cell phone and plays most obnoxious ring tone*

**Ren: ***still sleeping* zzz…

**Eugene: **Hmm.. Still not working.. ON WITH CHAPPIE 4! (and there'll be a romantic part in there XD)

_Ren was having a random yet a very romantic dream_. He was at a beach somewhere with Fabia and they were watching a beautiful sunset that shimmered hot pink, fiery crimson red, bright orange, deep yellow, light purple, and aqua blue in all directions of the sky…

"This sky is so beautiful here on Earth, isn't it Fabia?" Ren asked, holding her hand.

"Yes.." She blushed bright pink and Ren felt like he was about to lean forward on her. Fabia felt the same way. If only they could try to reach each other lips-

"_Ren…_"

Not now.., Ren thought as he started to pull Fabia closer and as their lips are about to touch each others..

"_Ren, come on, snap out of it…_"

But they just already started to kiss. It felt sweet, passionate, and tender. As if there is something in him that he'd never experienced even if they'd never met…

"_REN, WAKE UP!_"

Ren woke up from his romantic dream, frightened from whoever made him wake up like that. Just then, Linehalt floated above the desk and hovered in front of him. Ren realized that _he_ woke him up.

"Linehalt! You nearly ruined my beauty sleep here! Gundalians here never got many nice moments like these…"

"I apologize, Ren but… _YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE_!"

It took Ren a few moments before he realized what his guardian bakugan meant.

"Dang it! I'm gonna be late!"

He rushed out from his bed and washed up in the guest bathroom. Ren quickly changed into his Night Class uniform (which, by the way, is getting easier for a Gundalian like him to put on now) and dashed to the school gate like a bolt of lightning. However, the gates aren't open yet… then he heard Yuki's voice.

"You guys, give it up already! Seriously! You got to back up.. the Night Class will be heading this way!"

"_So I ain't really late after all_. _That's good_." Ren thought. He joined in with the other Night Class students. The school gates started to open up and they walked in…

"OH MY GAWSH! THEY'RE HERE!"

"I WANNA HUG ONE OF 'EM!"

"NO WAIT, BETTER YET, SHOOT ME! SHOOT ME!"

As usual, the Day Class students, especially the girls, were all excited to see the Night Class guys. Aido kept making movie star poses and "shooting" random girls with his imaginary gun (actually, his finger XD). But in all of the Night Class students who ended up getting that many fan girls was Kaname. He didn't mind the attention but he tenderly smiled at Yuki when the others weren't looking. However, Ren was at the end of the line so when he revealed himself to the Day Class,…. they looked like they were in a trance from the brainwashing that Kazarina does back at the palace. They looked blank, shaky, and nervous.

"What.. just happened?"

Also, the Day Class started to whisper something about him but he could only hear them nearby and not far away.

"_Did you see that guy_?"

"_What's up with his skin_?"

"_What's up with his hair_?"

"_And what's up with his eyes_?"

"_He looks different…_"

"_But he looks hotter! Even hotter than Kaname-senpai_!"

"_You think so? Well, in that case-"_

Unexpectingly, the entire Day Class (even Yuki for some reason) _went fan girl crazy on him instead_.

"That was weird… but hey, at least I deserve some attention." Ren said to himself as he waved to the others before following the other Night Class students to the school…

**Eugene: **=_= Ok, HOW THE HECK ARE WE GONNA WAKE REN UP?

**Fabia: **I got it! *whispers at Ren's ear* Hey Ren.. can I kiss you..?

**Ren: ***finally wakes up* *sparkly eyes* Yes, YES! *glomps Fabia and kisses her on lips*

**Eugene: **Ok.. I did _not_ see that coming but awww.. it's so romantic! XDD


	5. Plagued by blood tablet sickness

**Ren: **Hey Eugene, you still owe me…

**Eugene: **Wait… you mean from that brawl earlier? (btw, I won that battle from chappie 1! :D)

**Ren: **Yes. You got to challenge me to some kind of dare…

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, I almost forgot. XD Anyway,.. I dare you to eat those candies-

**Ren: **That's it? *smirks* It'll be way too easy..

**Eugene: **_And _you gotta drink a glass of water while holding your breath before swallowing the entire thing _slowly_. Oh yeah, and for 15 minutes. XD

**Ren: ***sighs* Fine then… *eats candy, drinks water, and holds breath* .

**Eugene: ***whispers* By the way, those ain't candy *points "candy" *; they're something else and it'll be mention in teh chappie! ONWARD WITH THE SICKLY CHAPPIE 5! XP

Later that night at class, Ren felt more awake than yesterday. Either it's from that dream of mine or it's from the attention from the other students, Ren thought to himself. He was just finishing writing an answer for a question in Ethics, the last class for the night. It was Friday and tomorrow, he might explore around that town nearby Cross Academy. Just him and Linehalt with no homework and no sleeping straight after dawn. This should be exciting…

"HEY, YOU'RE THAT NEW VAMPIRE KID!"

"Wait.. _vampire_?" Ren thought as a guy with sleek, straight curls of blond hair and big blue eyes peered over him, grinning. He stopped writing and looked directly at his face. "Uh yes.. who are you?"

"I'm Aido! But you can call me 'Idol' if you wanna. And these are my friends over there, Rima, Shiki, Ruka, and my cousin over there, Kain." He gestured to 2 girls, one with the honey-brown pigtails (kinda shorter than Runo's though) and the other one with the long faired hair, along with 2 guys, one with messed-up purple hair, and the other one, Kain, with blond wavy locks and brownish-looking eyes. "You're Ren, right?" Aido asked.

"Yeah." Ren nodded. Then for some reason, Aido kept tilting his head, surveying his appearance.

"You look different." Aido pointed out.

Different. Something that no one (not even the brawlers) would say to Ren. "Really? What makes you ask that?"

"Well, we thought that you skin is.. pale. But you look tan!" Kain said, gesturing to Ren's current skin colour (which is kind of a light tan so far).

"So what? I was born like this." Ren started to feel left out, considering that he didn't really look like any of his new classmates.

"Then what about your hair and eyes over there?" Rima asked as she pulled a silvery-blond strand from his hair while pointing at his bronze-looking reptilian-like eyes (hey, Gundalians have eyes looking like that, right?).

"Same. Also born like that." He replied, starting to get uncomfortable in this state.

Ruka walked over and for some reason, sniffed his neck. "But why do you smell like a.. human?"

_That _part made Ren nervous since he didn't want to give away the fact that he's actually a Gundalian who possibly was the only one who smelled like an average human.. (thanks to his human form -.-) so he came up with a fake response for that question. "Oh, that must be that new cologne I'm wearing!" Although technically, he _did _tried on a spritz back at the Guest Washrooms.

"Ok…."

Now that seem to put them off-course for a while. Ren put away his pencils and notes inside his bag before Aido interrupted.

"Hey Ren! You tried blood tablets?"

"Blood- what?"

"Blood tablets." Aido explained. "They might not taste good but.. try 'em yourself." He took out 2 circular tablets with strange lettering and dropped them on a glass of water. The tablets dissolved and turned the water a dark crimson red. He handed the glass to Ren, who took it and started to drink. It didn't seem that bad.. until a horrible taste came out on the inside of his mouth. Then a sickening feeling came.. then an urge to puke came… then Ren had no choice but to puke out exploding chunks of red vomit.

"I TOLD YOU EVEN _HE_ WOULDN'T LIKE THEM!" Kain growled as a random blood vessel appeared on his head and he grabbed Aido by the collar of his jacket.

"I know, I know…" Aido said as sweatdrops fell on his face. Kain put him down. "Wanna sneak inside the Sun Dorm and bite a few delicious necks?"

"I would not, thank you!" Ren yelled back, still feeling sick. "I'm going to bed…"

He laid down on the bed, hoping that the blood tablet taste would go away as he stared at the ceiling…

**Ren: ***realized what the "candy" are actually and spits liquid out* Wait, YOU MADE ME DRINK _BLOOD TABLETS_?

**Eugene: **Uh, yes… ^^;

**Ren: ***violently vomits everywhere* .


	6. Level E vampire encounter

**Baron: ***sleeping* zzz… -.-

**Ren: ***randomly pops in and bites neck*

**Baron: **zzz- *feels random "bite marks"* *wakes up* GYAH! SOMEONE BIT ME! T.T *finds Ren doing it* Dude! Why did you bit me…? T.T

**Ren: **O.O I didn't, Eugene dared me to. *points at me*

**Eugene: **What? No I didn't! Aido dared me to dare YOU to bite Baron! Blame him! *points at Aido*

**Aido: **And now you 3 owe me your delicious blood… ^w^

**Baron, Ren, and Eugene: **O.O""" Damn it… RUN FOR IT! *runs for their life*

Ren woke up after the sun rose up at the sky. He changed into his usual "Earth" clothing (which is a black and purple t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black boots, fyi) before heading outside to visit the town nearby. It was a warm sunny day and for the first time in the last 2 days, Ren's starting to enjoy that sweet taste of freedom. Freedom from schoolwork, freedom from waking up at night instead of the day, and even freedom from tasting those so-called "blood tablets". Ren looked around a couple of shops and explored the streets. They all seemed very interesting.

"You enjoying yourself, Ren?" Linehalt asked, peeking out from Ren's shirt pocket.

"Yes." Ren nodded. "I guess I now know the reason why humans think freedom is more sweet than anything else.."

Speaking of sweet, Ren was getting hungry (note: the other Night Class students for some reason, ain't letting him eat any "human food" in the cafeteria so he's been holding it from the last 2 days) so he stopped by at this café nearby and bought himself some kind of ice-cream-like dessert called a "parfait" (whatever that is). He shared a bit with Linehalt. The parfait itself was icy cold yet delicious. ( P: )

"How the hell is this human dessert is so sweet!" Linehalt cried, feeling light-headed and hyper from the sweetness of the parfait.

However, Ren was almost finished with his when he saw Ichijo and Shiki passing by outside. He was curious of what are they doing here. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Ren, what's wrong?" Linehalt asked.

"I'll explain later, ok? I got to see what was going on with them…" Ren picked up Linehalt and stored him inside the pocket as he ran to catch up with them without any notice. For some reason, Ichijo and Shiki stopped at a brick wall somewhere and disappeared…

"Where did they go?" Ren wondered, not knowing what happened. Just then, a demonic-looking person came out of nowhere and _it attacked him_.

"_What the- ?_" Ren felt scared, not knowing what to do, but that "person" seemed _hungry_. It walked up closer to him.

"Come now,.. I'll be gentle… if you would only offer me your delicious blood.." Then the demonic-looking person pounced on him to bite Ren's neck… Ren didn't think clearly of what happened next but the next thing he knew that someone did a solid blow at that person before passing out from confusion and unknown terror…

"_Hey….. you alright?_"

Ren opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't at near the wall… he was at his dorm, lying down on his bed. However, _someone was with him_, a pale teenage with loose-looking short brown hair, dark eyes, and a warm smile.

"Who- who are you?" Ren asked as he struggled to keep one eye open.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Ren Krawler. My name is Kaname Kuran. I'm the President of the Night Class and the Moon Dormitory and… _your roommate_."

**Baron, Ren, and Eugene: ***still running from Aido in bloodthirsty state* O.O

**Baron: ***pants*** **How much- longer?

**Ren: **Don't- look- back- -.-"""

**Eugene: **SOMEONE HELP US! O.O"""""

**?: **Aido… stop it at once.

**Aido: ***stops chasing them* *turns around to find voice* Kaname-sama!

**Kaname: **Come see me at my dorm…

**Aido: ***sighs* Yes Kaname-sama… *doom* -.-

**Baron, Ren, and me: ***tee hee* =3


	7. Caught by Zero Kiryuu

**Ace: **Hi…. =_= ok, my name is Ace and Eugene asked me to take her place for a moment while she's taking a shower… OK, SHE ACTUALLY _THREATENED_ ME TO DO IT! *blood vessel*

**Cheryl: **(Post-It Note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: This is Cherylanne, Cheryl for short, she's a friend of mine in Facebook. She also has a fanfiction account, her username's Shunskitten. Please read her stories {even though that most of 'em are M-rated, few of them are T or K-rated} and suscribe to her! Anyway, she and that Darkus Vestal brawler, Ace Grit will be taking my place of starting the story while I take a shower for a bit so I'll be right back.) Aw, now what did she do to ya, huh? *gives Ace a noogie*

**Ace: -_-' **She told me that if I don't do it, she'll _stun me _while she makes me sleep. =_=

**Cheryl: **O.O And here I thought that _I'm _better at driving you crazy. XP

**Ace: **Yeah right. *smirks*

**Cheryl: **Ah shaddup. -.- *notices that someone's missing* Hey, where's Shun? He was supposed to be right here with us… o.O

**Ace: ***gasps* You don't mean… ? o.O

_**Meanwhile at a random bathroom somewhere…**_

**Eugene and Shun: ***makes out inside shower stall*

_**Back to Ace and Cheryl**_**…**

**Ace and Cheryl: ***sweatdrops* …anyways, ONWARD TO CHAPTER 7! XD

"_Wait.. __**Kaname**__ is my roommate? This can't be happening_…" Ren thought with stress and confusion. To him, sleep was impossible that night. He had been lying down in bed, confused about what had happened earlier when that "person" attacked him outside the school and in the town. Kaname was watching over him like a night guard and it just made Ren's sleepy time a bit harder to handle. The only good thing is that Kaname's reassuring smile _did_ make him relax a bit. And just now, Ren started to slowly close his eyes to sleep…

Ren woke up with sweat drenched on his nightclothes; he had a terrible nightmare about what happened yesterday. But he couldn't really remember what happened except for him being caught by the "human's" tight clutches and ended up having a painful bite by the neck that felt totally real. After taking a quick shower, he changed into his Night Class uniform (despite the fact that it was a Sunday) and put his nightclothes in the laundry. Ren went outside to think. Linehalt landed on his shoulder.

"You got anxiety inside of you, Ren. What's the matter?" Linehalt asked.

"…..I don't know, it's just that there was one thing that didn't went well yesterday…" Ren told Linehalt about the incident near the wall at town and how he found himself with his new roommate, the Night Class and Moon Dorm President himself. Just then, he found a young girl around his age with a bleeding neck. Ren stopped his explination at midpoint and stared at the girl with shock.

"No way… who would've done such a thing?" Ren ran over to the girl and lifted her for a bit. "Hey, you all right?"

There was no response except for a strained groan. Ren shook her awake but there was _still _no response. All of a sudden, a wild and crazy idea popped up in his mind, if only he could do that S.O.S technique that he saw on TV once, he would've saved her… Ren picked her up and leaned closer to her neck…

"Put- the girl- down, vampire."

Ren kept his gaze away from the girl and found himself face-to-face with a silvery-blond haired guy with light eyes and a tattoo of the Cross Academy symbol on his neck. He poised a gun called the "Bloody Rose" right at his direction.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a vampire! I'm a- uh.. normal person." Ren reminded the dude. He started to have a bad feeling about this..

"Then why are you biting that innocent girl's neck?" The guy raised his gun higher.

Ren tried to think of an explination. "Look, I'm not biting her, ok? And I don't know what happened but that happened when I walked by… you got to believe me." He said, hoping to be confirmed as innocent.

There was silence until…

"Fine.. I'll let this one go for now.." The guy sighed, carrying the girl, bridal style. "But I still got my eyes on you." Before leaving for the headmaster's office to help heal the girl, he paused long enough to say "By the way, my name is Zero.".

**Eugene: ***comes out from shower* *wraps towel around body* Man, that was like, intense! XD

**Shun: **Ah, but you love me and you know it. :3

**Eugene: **Yeah.. just hope that Ace and Cheryl ain't finding that out…

**_Meanwhile wherever Ace and Cheryl are..._**

**Ace: ***sighs* That ninja boy will be in big trouble...

**Cheryl: **XD


	8. Substitute School Guardian

**Eugene: ***sits on random emo corner* TT TT

**Shun: **Hey… you feeling ok?

**Eugene: **No… I'M FREAKIN' WORRIED ABOUT THE DAMN FINAL EXAMS COMING UP AND I'M WORRIED THAT I'LL FAIL AND BE DEAD FOR LIFE, OK!

**Shun: **O.O

**Eugene: **Long story… -.- but I can't make it short this time. T.T Anyway,.. ONWARD TO CHAPTER 8!

To Ren, life is getting more confusing. He tried to put bits of what happened at Cross Academy so far but he ain't getting anything. Later at night…

"REN KRAWLER! PLEASE REPORT YOURSELF TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! THANK YOU." the speakers blurted out loudly. Ren, who was looking up on brawling strategies from LordDarkus and Bright Light, 2 of some of the master brawlers on Earth, on his Bakumeter, felt extremely nervous. He stood up from his seat and headed to the office. Headmaster Cross was sitting in his usual pose, with his eye contact on the Gundalian."Now Ren, the reason I called you here is because- "

"I threw up too much from those so-called blood tablets from the second day?" Ren finished for him. He felt like he was gonna freak and bowed down. "Forgive me, Headmaster, but those aren't really suitable for my taste- "

But the headmaster's reason is actually different from the one Ren expected. The headmaster kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his legs. "PLEASE SUBSTITUTE FOR YUKI AND ZERO, PLEASE! THEY JUST GOT A VERY-HIGH FEVER AND NOBODY SHOULD LET THE GIRLS AT THE DAY CLASS GO FANGIRL CRAZY OVER THE NIGHT CLASS BOYS BY TOMORROW!"

"You mean.. you want me to be a substitute disciplinary committee member for them and escort the Day Class to their dorm while the Night Class heads to school?" Ren asked.

The headmaster straightened himself up and went back to sitting down on the office chair, his elbows on the desk. "Yes, would that be necessary for you, Ren? You would have to wake up earlier though.."

Ren thought about this over. If he substituted while Yuki and Zero are sick, then he would make good use of the daylight hours since he had to stay awake in the night for classes _and _as well as a substitute school guardian, he would find out what _really_ was going on…

"I'll do it!" he declared. "And I promise that I'll make you proud, headmaster."

"R-r-really?" the headmaster asked as he went teary-eyed. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Ren muttered "You're welcome" before heading to the Moon Dorm; it was getting close to dawn and he needed good sleep so that he can do his first new day as a substitute Disciplinary Committee member/School Guardian. The next day, the Day Class were just done with their school lessons and they're heading to their dorm. But the Night Class students, followed by Kaname, headed to the gates and the girls in the Day Class, as usual, gone crazy for them. The girls were about to barge out of the school gates when a voice interrupted them.

"By the order of the disiplinary committee, WAIT FOR THE NIGHT CLASS TO PASS THROUGH!"

The Day Class students turned around to see who said that. Get this: it was Ren; he's now a substitute school guardian and disiplinary committee member. He's also wearing that school guardian cuff and was about to blow a whistle to make them stand back. But before he could do it, the girls in the day class had adorable fangirl looks on their faces and sparkly eyes, staring cutely at Ren. But at the same time, they're mean-looking and their eyes gleamed bright red while their snorted steam. The next thing he knew, THE DAY CLASS RAN OVER HIM.

**Ren: ***pops out of nowhere* Nice going! THANKS TO YOU, I JUST GOT RAN OVER BY _GIRLS_. *blood vessel*

**Eugene: **I'm sorry… -.-


	9. Ren's hypnotic attempt

**Eugene**_**: **_I'M BACK! And my head hurts from reading French adjectives… _ Wonder how were things while I was studying Math yesterday?

**Cheryl: **It ain't good.. for Shun, I mean. -.- *points at Shun*

**Eugene: **O.O What happened to him?

**Shun: **ACE, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!

**Ace: **NO! That what you get for making out with a fangirl in a shower, Shun Kazami! *holds him upside-down by legs* *blood vessel*

**Shun: **-.-

**Eugene: **O.O Ace-san is being scary… _and he knew that Shun and I done "it"_!

**Cheryl: ***sighs* I'll go hit him with my spiky mallet… *takes out mallet and hits him by the head*

**Eugene: **You do that. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 9!

Ren was now the subsititute disciplinary committee member/school guardian and yet, instead of stopping the Day Class girls from going fangirl crazy on the Night Class, _they ran over him_. He ended up lying down on the ground flat and covered in footprints like a live Gundalian pancake.

"Ouch… that hurts." Ren slowly said to himself while lying there. He managed to get up and headed towards his fellow classmates, the students from the Night Class themselves. Shockingly, the Day Class girls still have that angry red eyed, snorting steam look. They shouted out many irritating questions.

"WHERE'S YUKI AND ZERO?"

"WHAT HAD YOU DONE WITH THEM?"

"DID THE HEADMASTER JUST REPLACED THEM WITH THAT NEW NIGHT CLASS HOTTIE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THEN LET'S GET HIM!"

"_Damn… I'm doomed._" Ren thought as they ran straight for him. He tried to come up with a plan to stop them. "_Wait, they're just humans and I'm a Gundalian_!_ Maybe I can use the same way I would use to hypnotize other brawlers to be brainwashed back in Gundalia…_" So Ren used up his intense focus on the girls and concentrated. Then he said something in a deep, mesmerizing, hypnotic voice.

"_Get- away- from these- people- NOW._"

All of a sudden, all of the Day Class girls (even the guys) had blank-looking eyes like the other brawlers would have if they're brainwashed by the evil Kazarina. They froze like statues and they didn't make any move at all. The girls slowly backed away from Ren and the Night Class students while the guys, including the Day Class and Sun Dorm president, knelt down and kissed their feet before backing away as well.

"Wow, Ren! How did you do that?" Aido asked, breaking the silence.

"Learned hypnosis, maybe?" Ren replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then, it must be very lucky to take Yuki and Zero's place for a while. You made yourself a very good use to the disciplinary committee." Kaname said, smiling tenderly at him.

"Thanks." Ren followed the others to the school, starting to feel proud of himself. "_Kaname must be right, maybe I AM a very good disciplinary committee member already. I hope Headmaster Cross will be proud of me.._" To him, things were looking up for now.

**?: **Excuse me.

**Eugene: **Huh? *turns around to see a certain vampire hottie* Hey Kaname, what's up?

**Kaname: **You got any 3 buckets that are filled with water? I'll need it.

**Eugene: **What for?

**Kaname: **To give Aido what he deserves. =_= (btw, I think he's irritated from Aido's act after chappie 6)

**Eugene: **._. Ok.. here ya go. *gives him 3 buckets with water*

_**Meanwhile wherever Kaname and Aido are…**_

**Aido: **KANAME-SAMA! CAN'T YOU STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING? *has 3 buckets of water on top of head and fingers*

**Kaname: **No..

**Aido: **BUT I GOTTA GO PEE~!** ***squirts foul-smelling yellow pee from pants*

_**Meanwhile behind a wall near them…**_

**Ren: **-_- He's such an idiot..

**Eugene: **Yeah, Ren-san, I totally agree.. -.-


	10. My Ethics teacher is a vampire hunter

**Eugene: **A-yo! :P I'm lucky enough to have time to be online today to type up this chappie! Yay! :D

**Aido: **REN AIN'T DRINKING BLOOD FROM A GIRL'S NECK AGAIN! -.-

**Eugene: **Well, duh! He isn't, uh.. like you guys, you know.

**Ruka: **Then we'll just have to _make_ him do it. *eyes turn red*

**Shiki: **Or else he'll have to face our wrath…

**Eugene: **O_O; Ok, this is getting a little scary… ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 10! xD

School was ok that night except.. for 1 thing. After History, Ethics was the last class of the night and just then, a certain "teacher" walked in. He had longish-black hair, a metal-studded mask-like cover on his right eye, and wore serious-looking clothes.

"Hey, I haven't been taught by this teacher.. who's he, anyway?" Ren asked Kain, who was sitting next to him.

"He's Toga Yagari. He's one of the teachers here… _and a vampire hunter_." Kain answered in a grim voice.

"_Vampire- hunter_?" Ren thought in confusion. He'd never heard of a vampire hunter before and he was not sure if there was one even existing.

"All right, settle down. Now answer those question before you end up shot, vampires…"

Ren snapped out of it and started writing.

"If I'm a Night Class student, then.. aren't the others.. _vampires_? And his other Ethics teacher _a vampire hunter_?" He asked himself, muttering as he wrote along with the other students. Time passed and Ren started to feel tired. He just wanted to sink back into the bed back at his dorm. He nearly fell asleep in class but managed to stay awake when class was over. The Night Class students had all put away their books with a shaky look and they left for their dorms. However, as Ren was about to leave, that vampire hunter/Ethics teacher, Toga Yagari, stopped him…


	11. Vampire or Gundalian?

**Eugene: **Hey, sorry that the last chappie (10) was a bit too short. I got cut off so I stopped there as a hint of suspense. XD Anyway, earlier today at school, I had my math exam. Turns out that it ain't hard. *shrugs* I just gotta do the French exam tomorrow and then I'll finally sink in and relax..

**Kain: **Not really.. Ren _still_ hasn't drank any blood from earlier.

**Eugene: ***sighs* Dude, I told you, Ren isn't a-

**Aido: **Human, I know! He's a vampire just like us! xD Now if Kain and I can just find a delicious neck for him to bite on..

**Ren: ***yells from far away* I HEARD THAT! AND NO THANKS! -_-

**Eugene: **Man, those Night Class students _really_ must know what Ren-san actually is.. -.- anyway, NOW ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 11! XDD

Ren's other Ethics teacher (who shockingly was also _a vampire hunter_), Toga Yagari (but in this case, Ren's calling him "Master Yagari", ok?), stopped him from leaving the classroom for some reason. Ren felt nervous.

"What's the matter, Master Yagari?" Ren asked. "Didn't I do any of my questions right..?"

"No. That is not it." Master Yagari replied in a serious voice. "However,.. I had never seen any vampire like you,- Ren Krawler."

_Vampire_. That reminded Ren of what other people had called him ever since he arrived. He doesn't know why but..

"You don't understand. I'm not really a vampire, I'm just-" He paused, realizing that he'll be busted if he said that he was actually an "alien disguised as a human" or his case (yet again), a "Gundalian". "I must've looked like one, perhaps." Ren finished. He waited for a response from his teacher, who finally said..

"Fine.." Master Yagari sighed, putting a textbook away in his bag. "But you're still a vampire and you can't change that." He reminded Ren before leaving the room.

Ren finally left the classroom himself, heading to the Boys' Bathroom (and was trying hard not to go into the Girls' Bathroom again like last time) when Aido, Kain, Shiki, and Ruka were in front of him.

"Hey Ren! Where are ya going?" Aido asked while looking overly hyper.

"Uhh.. the bathroom?" He said, hoping to get there quick. "Why?"

"Look, we all noticed that you had trouble staying awake during classes, had a lot more energy in the day than the night, _and_ you haven't even drank some blood yet." Ruka pointed out.

Wait… how did _they_ know about this? Where they stalking him…? Ren thought to himself. He snapped out of it. "I don't know what you're even saying-"

"You definitely should bite a human's neck to drink blood, Ren Krawler." Shiki said in a cold, ominous-sounding voice.

"….wait, _blood_? You mean that stuff that flows in the body?" Ren asked, not knowing what blood is.

"Yes. It is the ever-lasting taste that will make you long for it for centuries.." Kain replied. "And right now, it is our job to make sure that you _bite_ someone to drink it. You'd been holding it too long."

Ren stood there in blank silence. For 1 thing certain, he's _not_ a vampire nor did he ever drank blood before.. not even from a weak, pathetic human or a Neathian, or even from a dying Gundalian. He _did_ tried blood tablets earlier but they certainly don't taste very good.. But he wondered if blood itself was the same thing. He was distracted by his own thoughts when Aido was asking him something.

"-I'm thinking that we should all sneak inside the Sun Dorm after class and bite one of those lovely girls' necks so that you would quench your bloodlust.. you up for it?"

"Huh? What did you just say?" Ren asked, snapping out of his thoughts and not hearing what Aido said.

"I said, are you up for sneaking inside one of the rooms inside the Sun Dorm and bite a delicious neck to end your long bloodlust, Ren Krawler?" Aido asked again, desperate for an answer.

Ren thought about it, if this is the only way to prove that he's a vampire or not then…


	12. Blood decision

**Eugene: **FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH MY FRENCH EXAM! XD And I so really need rest now.. oh yeah, before I forget… here's the most awesome brawler in history, Dan Kuso! XD

**Dan: ***waves like crazy* ^_^

**Eugene: **Hey Dan, you know what Ren's up to right now?

**Dan: **Hm, now that you mention it.. I have no idea. ._.

**Eugene: **Maybe we should go look for him..? Anyway, ONWARD TO CHAPTER 12 (and this will be a bit scary… ^~^)!

"_I'll do it_!" Ren finally declared out loud. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Seriously? You're _actually_ going to _finally_ do it?" Aido asked as his jaw dropped, revealing a small vampire fang.

"Look, I don't know what was the deal here, you guys. As a substitute disciplinary committee member and school guardian for a time being, I would not let this happen." Ren said in a firm, clear voice. Then he sighed. "But if you think that I should do it, then… I'll have to do it, anyway."

The other Night Class students nodded before leaving. But Kain paused for a moment to ask him, "What _time _are you doing it?".

Ren thought about this over. If he was supposed to "sleep" during the day but will have to wake up at sundown to handle the entire Day Class and he still have his lessons in the school at night, then…

"I'll do it _at midnight_, when our classes will stop for an hour, got it?"

It might not really be a good choice for someone like Ren, because of the lack of sleep he had received, but this is the only time he would do it..

"Ok then." Kain finally agreed. "But remember, we all will be watching you.." He gave Ren a cold warning look before running off to catch up with the others. Ren just stood near the bathroom with silence, not even wanting to go in there and relieve himself right now. He rushed back to his dorm quickly. As usual, Kaname wasn't there so Ren got the room to himself. He lied down and picked up Linehalt, who opened up.

"Whatever is the matter, Ren?" Linehalt asked him. "You seemed to be full of anxiety like last time…" He pointed out.

So Ren explained to Linehalt about everything that happened so far, from the blood tablets that he took last time and the times most people for some reason called him a "vampire", to the fact that Master Yagari's a vampire hunter and about the blood drinking that Aido and the others forced him to. After he finished, Ren had a bad feeling about this-

"You're _really_ going to have to do that?" Linehalt finally asked in confusion, breaking the silence. "Gundalians never drink blood… not even a human's."

"I know.. but I have to if I want them to stop being so- suspious of me." Ren said, feeling more emotional pain of what he just said. "And that is probably the only way…"

_**After 30 minutes of searching later…**_

**Eugene: **Dude! He ain't in Bakugan Interspace!

**Dan: **He isn't in Marucho's mansion either…

**Dan and Eugene: **…..

**Eugene: ***gasps* Wait, if he's not here, then doesn't this mean…?

_**Meanwhile in 1 of the brawlers' room somewhere….**_

**?: ***sleeping* zzz…..

**Ren: ***peers right at person's room before sneaking in to bite neck…*


	13. Bloodthirsty bite of the Gundalian

**Eugene: **I'm back! Ok, right now, Dan's probably singing, "Cho! Saikyo! Warriors." at a concert right now. Oh yeah, in case you're wondering what 'Cho! Saikyo! Warriors." is, that's actually a totally awesome Japanese song from this band, Psychic Lover; they're from Japan. They used this song for the original Japanese of Bakugan: New Vestroia episodes, fyi. And another thing, I would like to introduce you guys to my Facebook friends here! Here's Kuragai Nguyen and his sister, Sakura!

**Kuragai: **Hey there!

**Sakura: ***makes heart with hands*

**Eugene: **You guys read my story, huh? XD

**Kuragai: **Yeah!

**Sakura: **We absolutely love it!

**Eugene: **^^ *realizes that someone's missing* Wait… where's Kakari (Kuragai's and Sakura's brother)?

**Kuragai: ***sweatdrops* Uhh… he was tired so he went to take a nap..

**Sakura: **But then all of a sudden, he woke up by the feeling of _someone biting him_. So now he's in the emo corner because of it…

**Eugene: **Hm.. that's weird… ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 13! XDD

Ren had trouble sleeping _again_ that day but managed to stay alert when the Day Class was about to head to their dorms and the Night Class to the school. As substitute disciplinary committee member/school guardian, he did his duty as usual. However, the feeling felt tense when the girls from the Day Class went silent, more silent than when Zero's on duty with Yuki (note Zero's cold stare). Also, the others from the Night Class stayed in their usual selves but almost all of them gave Ren ominous looks on their eyes. Afterwards, Ren went to school and did all of his schoolwork. For the first time in a long while, he wasn't tired _at all_. Maybe I was nervous, Ren thought to himself as he desperately tried to finish up a question in History. Finally, it was midnight and the Night Class just started their 1-hour break. All of the Night Class students (except Kaname because he wasn't at class for some reason) led Ren to one of the windows leading to a room in the Sun Dorm.

"…..I still have to do this, huh?" Ren asked, preparing to climb up the window.

"Uh, yeah. And like what Kain said, we _all_ will watching you." One of the students, Rima Touya, that girl with the honey-brown pigtails, reminded him.

"Right…." He rolled his eyes before making it to the top.

Ren slowly opened the window and went in. He felt nervous, doing this. To him, it feels kinda perverted as if he's the stalker, trying to kill the person in the room. But he's got to "bite" that student in order to "quench his bloodlust" … _and the entire Night Class_ _were watching him_. He tiptoed across the room to reach a twin-sized bed. Lying on the bed was a young teenage girl who black hair. She was sleeping and her breathing was light. Ren knelt down close to the girl and leaned forward, reaching to the side of her neck. Closer, closer, closer….. Ren opened his mouth, baring his fang-like teeth, ready to sink his teeth on her neck…

"_No_! _Why the hell am I doing this_?" Ren's mind finally snapped him out of his state. "_I'm not a vampire so I shouldn't be doing this but…_"

But he sensed many Night Class students watching him with fathomless eyes…. he has _got_ to do it. He had no choice…. and then it happened: _Ren sank his teeth right on the girl's neck and drank her blood._

"_You will never stop me…. I am a ruthless, bloodthirsty killer, awaiting your ever-lasting death… your blood tastes so delicious, so exquisite, it is hard to resist…. for I am immortal as time and darkness itself…._"

As the warm dark crimson liquid flowed from the girl's veins inside her neck to Ren's sharp-looking teeth and his lips, he somehow find the taste so irresistible that he couldn't stop drinking… the salty, exotic, bittersweet taste lingered as he continued, hoping that this would never end… he wanted more, enough to make the girl lose her life and die like a pathetic Neathian… he sank his teeth harder and further, hoping to draw out more blood and drank. As he did, blood strained the sheet and the edge of the girl's pillow, erupting a warm aura nearby. The girl let out a small groan, meaning that she was getting close to her possible death. Ren parted his teeth, which was dripping with warm crimson blood, and held the girl, bridal style. He bared his teeth again, hoping to suck out the final remains of the liquid…. but before he could do that,… _a certain image of a certain girl replaced the human girl he was drinking from_…..

**Kuragai and Sakura: ***shaky with fear* .

**Eugene: **…..ok, what's up with you guys? It's just my horrific writing…

**Kuragai and Sakura: ***points at random dark figure behind her*

**Eugene: ***slowly turns around and sees dark figure ready to bite her….*


	14. Afterbite struggle

**Kuragai and Sakura: ***in total fear* .

**Eugene: ***in total fear* O.O'''''''''''

**Dark figure: ***prepares to kill her*

**?: **Hold it right there! *leaps up and slams random textbook on dark figure's head*

**Kuragai: ***opens 1 eye to peek*

**Sakura: ***uncovers eyes* What just happened? O.O

**?: **I destroyed the thing, of course!

**Eugene: **….*realizes who did it* Shun-san, _you_ destroyed that thing _with a textbook_?

**Shun: **Yes. -.- I ain't letting it harm you and your friends.

**Sakura: **Yay! :D _Arigato Shunny_! *glomps him*

**Shun: **.

**Eugene and Kuragai: ***looks at each other before facing back to normal direction*

**Kuragai: **But who was trying to bite Eugene though?

**Eugene, Shun, Kuragai, and Sakura: **….

**Kuragai: **…Kakari?

**Sakura: **..Or it could be my fiancée trying to break my stealth cover again… -.-

**Shun: **Or it's probably just Dan trying to scare us after he was performing at that concert..

**Eugene: **….whatever that dude is, maybe we should check who is it really.. oh yeah, ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 14 (and it might be a bit short yet scary)!

In Ren's mind, the girl that he was biting on wasn't there anymore… _but Fabia was_. He saw an image of her, weak from the loss of blood and from the bite… he even heard her struggling to say something as she strained.

"_Ren… you killed me… please don't do this…._" And then in his eyes, _she died_. Then the image of Fabia's recent dead body faded away to the original girl who was bit… Ren dropped the girl, drawing away.

"_N- n- no… what- WHAT HAD I DONE_?" Ren frantically asked himself, his bloodthirsty killer mind faded and his original one returning to his senses. "_It was my fault and I- I didn't stop myself sooner_!" He must stop this, he must- he heard a random voice from the halls.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Ren looked around the room, scared of being caught and busted. He quickly went out the window, leaping down below. He ran for his life, his bloodthirsty, ruthless, killing, betraying thoughts kept chasing his mind as he ran. Ren didn't watch for the other Night Class students, who were still watching his every move. All he could think about was heading back. But he didn't make it to his next class at school.. he went to his dorm instead. He quickly went to the Guest Bathroom, rinsing out the bloody taste in his mouth. It did work.. sorta. The taste was still lingering around and it still brought back of what he did. Ren sat down on the edge of a tiled shower stall.

"_All my life back in Gundalia taught me to despite Neathians,.. then I started to trust my human friends, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, then that Neathian princess, Fabia Sheen came to but I had officially betrayed them to return to the Minor Twelve Orders as an evil Gundalian agent. And I despite both humans and Neathians back then. During the war, I realized what my true side is and joined back to the good side again. But now I just discovered that I'm also a bloodthirsty, ruthless Gundalian killer who bites the necks of human for blood…"_ As Ren thought about that last part on his mind, he put his head down, feeling the betrayal and dread that he started…

**Eugene: **Hehehe…^^; sorry if this is a little too gory for you guys and-

**Dark figure: ***wakes up from textbook hit* *prepares to bite Eugene again*

**Eugene: **Ok, stop doing that! *turns around and does head punch on figure*

**Dark figure: **X.X *hit by punch and hood gets loose to reveal a certain dude*

**Eugene, Kuragai, Shun, and Sakura: ***gasps* No way.. O.O


	15. The strange effects

**Eugene: **What the? REN! Why the heck did you just do that?

**Ren: **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-

**Shun: **You shouldn't have done that to her!

**Kuragai: **Yeah! You tried to the same thing-

**Sakura: **-to Kakari!

**Ren: **…was that who I ended up biting earlier? Damn it.. -.- It must be my fault…

**Eugene: ***sweatdrops* ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 15!

Ren didn't go to the rest of his classes for the rest of the night and had trouble sleeping for the 3rd time running. But he did manage to get on with his duty as substitute disciplinary committee member/school guardian again next day. As he escorted the Day Class back to the Sun Dorm however, something changed. As he was behind Yuki's best friend, Sayori (Yori for short) Wakaba, he leaned down on her neck, ready to bite her….

"Ren, what about you doing?" Yori interrupted Ren's action of biting her. He snapped out of it.

"Huh? Sorry, it's just that.. there's sweat on your neck." Ren said without thinking. Yori wiped it off her neck as Ren just stood there, realizing what he nearly did.

"_C'mon Ren_! _You're not a bloodsucker so suck the hell up_!" He kept thinking to himself as he headed to class. But then during Geometry, Ren found himself staring at the neck of his teacher and acted like a stalker behind him-

"REN KRAWLER, GO BACK TO YOUR DESK THIS INSTANT!" The Geometry teacher yelled at him. Ren went wide-eyed, rushing to go back to his seat. He felt ashamed of himself, doing something like that. He would _never_ do such a thing (unless if it has anything to do with kicking Dan's or Emperor Barodius' butt). He continued with his lessons but now had a habit of biting a random neck every few minutes and would try to bite it before the person could turn around to look at him doing it. And believe him, it was almost as hard as trying to stay awake during the night.

"_Must stop doing that.._" Ren muttered as a "note to self" reminder. Classes were almost over and yet, things weren't going so well thanks to what he did… the bell rang and he was desperate to get back to the Moon Dorm and have some alone time to himself. But then as he tried to get some sleep,.. something happened to him. He kept popping in and out of the rooms inside the Sun Dormitory, seeking for more blood to drink…


	16. Ren's bloody visions and nightmare

_**Eugene: **_Yeah I know… chappie 15 ain't that good but believe me, that's what I get for not having as many hours as a fanfiction writer wanted…. T_T Also, the others here are still on Ren's case for trying to bite me… *points at others*

**Kuragai, Shun, and Sakura: ***hits Ren with random mallets*

**Ren:** X.X

**Eugene: ***sweatdrops* See what I mean? Anyway, ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 16!

Few days later and Ren _still_ had those after-effects from the first time he drank blood. By Thursday however, things got worse for him. Ren was in his dorm alone (Kaname wasn't there for a few days in a row for some reason) and he felt sick from the blood that he recently tasted from a girl's neck that he bit.

"_Damn it… I'm not a bloodsucking monster so I must resist.. but somehow, I can't…._" Ren thought in terror and even a stroke of fury. He sat down on the floor only to see something red and blinding in the room.. _blood_. But as he shut his eyes and opened them again, the blood was gone..

"It's only a vision…" Ren muttered to himself. But then those visions of blood kept blinking in and out of his mind. That salty, exotic, bittersweet aroma,… the dark crimson red,….. the way it slowly runs in the walls, the sheets, and the floor,… Ren tried to get those damn visions out of his mind. Then when he finally did, he sank down and fell asleep….

_For the first time in Earth, Ren was having a bloody nightmare_. In his nightmare, Ren was at a random room somewhere. Suddenly, he had bloodlust that was raging… he quickly knelt down and bit the brawler lying on the bed… he kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking… 'til the brawler was dead.

"_You will never stop me…. not when I consume your blood and demolish your soul… you will die yet I will still be alive as long as darkness ascends…_"He stepped back and went to bite someone else when he felt another dead body near his feet… then another, then another, and another…. A bright light flashed _and __he saw all 10 brawlers dying from the lost of blood_…..

"What the? _What had I done to them_?" He asked in a frightened voice as he saw them with their stiff, cold bodies. "I never deserve to kill them like this…"

Ren tried to back away but the bodies of Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Baron, Ace, and Jake were hard to ignore even in the darkness… he finally kept his eyes on the brawler he just bit. It took him a while to realize that he actually drank blood from _Fabia_.

"_N-no_!_ Why the hell did I just bit her_? _She might be some royal Neathian but she doesn't deserve to die like this…not from me.." _Unstoppable panic raced in his mind, spreading, spreading, spreading all the way to his body…

Then all of a sudden, he felt great pain on his neck, then his lungs, his heart, his eyes, his jaw, and even on his skin. He winced, trying hard not to scream. The pain was too great for a Gundalian like him; he couldn't stand it. His skin leeched away from light tan and warm to icy pale white and freezing cold,… his lungs and heart backfired and stopped working,.. there was a backstabbing pain on the side of his neck,.. his metallic gold-looking eyes tainting into a bright crimson red lustre,… and his sharp-looking teeth lengthened into sharp, pointy, metal-hard fangs… Ren found his own reflection in a puddle of dark blood and get this: _he ended up as a vampire_….

"NOOOOOO!" Ren woke up in a great state of shock and fear. The next thing he could remember was that he grabbed Linehalt and raced towards the Headmaster's Office…

_**Meanwhile at somewhere far away…**_

**Aido: **Damn it! He ain't used to his bloodthirsty state!

**Shiki: **But he will…

**Aido: **Yeah I guess you're right.. -.-

_**Behind the wall nearby…**_

**Eugene: ***listens to conversation* Uh-oh… o.o looks like a certain Gundalian dude will end up dead brawler meat.. -.-


	17. Nothing but the truth

**Shun, Kuragai, and Sakura: ***still beating up Ren with mallets*

**Ren: **Aw come on! When will you guys stop? X.X

**Eugene: ***runs towards them* *huffs out breath* You guys- must- stop- beating him- up- XP

**Shun: **No way! After all that he did- hey, what's wrong?

**Eugene: **AIDO AND SHIKI ARE LITERALLY GONNA TURN REN INTO A REAL VAMPIRE!

**Shun, Kuragai, Sakura, and Ren: **O.O'''''''

**Kuragai: **Then what the hell will happen to us?

**Eugene: **No idea… *shudder* ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 17!

"Headmaster, _Headmaster_!" Ren yelled frantically as he made it to Headmaster Cross' office.

"Now what? Having nightmares?" The headmaster yawned, sleepy from staying up all right.

"Yes! And it's not just that; I also had cursed visions and even this uncontrollable bloodlust that has been raging in me…" Ren stopped speaking, still having trouble putting his words into his explanation. "_What was going on with this school anyway_?"

The headmaster seemed alarmed that Ren was at the point of asking for the truth. He exhaled and said, "Ren, although that it has been almost a week since you first came… however, you are a vampire yet you don't know the secret of Cross Academy… _the Night Class students are vampires_."

Ren grew more shocked as the headmaster explained about everything. As he listened, he learned that Yuki was attacked by a vampire when she was 5 but Kaname managed to save her and dropped her off at the school, that Zero's actually a vampire hunter but a elegant yet deadly female vampire bit him and turned him into one (which made a vampire hunter/vampire). Everything about the history of the school, the encounters of other evil vampires, and even the time when an evil vampire, Rido Kuran, tried to kill Yuki but after she realized that she was actually a vampire (thanks to Kaname), she and Zero finished him off (Ren even heard the headmaster muttering that Kaname himself turned Yuki back into a human afterwards for another 6 months). To him, he didn't understood at first but as he did, everything went clear.

"…_I can't believe this… everyone in the Night Class…IS A VAMPIRE_?"


	18. Kaname's arrival at Bakugan Interspace

**Eugene: **Ok… *sweatdrops* in this chappie, it's gonna be a _little_ different this time. This one's, um… going to show what happened to the _other brawlers and Kaname_ during chapters 16 and 17 while at the same time, there's actually a reason _why_ Marucho sent Ren to Cross Academy. There's even gonna be some facts about where the brawlers live and about the stuff they have in Japan.

**Marucho: ***pops out of nowhere* Yeah, in every story written always comes a logical explanation!

**Eugene: **Uh.. right….. ^^""" Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 18! XD

Just as Ren discovered the truth about Cross Academy and the Night Class, however, he didn't know the _real reason_ why Marucho transferred him to Cross Academy in the first place. Meanwhile in Tokyo (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: Yeah I know, the producers of the show called this city, "Wardington" but I learned that it's actually Tokyo {note the busy cities and stuff like that}, Japan _so get used to it, ok_?), Ren's "human" friends, Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Jake Vallory, and Marucho (real name: Choji) Marukura were hanging out in Bakugan Interspace. They were all tired from the brawls that they battled today and without Ren around, it was getting hard to manage some new data of the bakugan and the place itself. Dan was sitting in a round table near the food court (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: Ok, I don't know if Marucho and Ren would _actually _set up a place to eat in Bakugan Interspace but I'm pretty sure that they did {hey, brawlers mustn't battle with an empty stomach!} so now it's listed here, lol), eating bento (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: That's a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. This usually contains rice, pickled vegetables, variety of sushi and sashimi, teriyaki, and tempera and it's really good. P: ) as bits of rice were left in his mouth. Everyone else watched him in curiosity as he ate.

"Wow, Dan the man. I'd never seen you eat something like this so quick!" Jake complimented, amazed.

"No kidding." Shun said. "You should've seen how fast Dan eats when it comes to pudding."

"How fast?"

"Two minutes."

"_No way_." Jake let his jaw drop at the thought of this. Just then, while Marucho was recording bakugan data, he looked dizzy and nearly passed out.

"Little Maruch! Snap out of it, man!" Jake shook Marucho awake. Marucho regained alertness and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Marucho apologized, feeling kind of upset. "It's just that it feels kind of lonely without Ren around…" Everyone else went silent when he mentioned Ren.

"Yeah.. we know how you feel, buddy." Dan said as he stopped eating for a while.

"I know right? He may be a Gundalian who once tried to make us side with the Twelve Orders but he's a pretty awesome dude." Jake agreed.

Even Shun nodded in reply. The battle brawlers went in silence 'til Marucho broke the silence.

"…wait a minute. Didn't Fabia have feelings for Ren lately?"

"Huh? What do ya mean, Marucho?" Dan asked.

"Well. After Fabia realized that Ren's like us, she finally gave in to join us. However, after we came back to Earth and when Ren and Fabia decided to visit us, I realized that Fabia can get sweet and flirty on Ren when we're not looking." Marucho explained. The others looked shocked.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Dan, Jake, and Shun cried out loud in total shock.

"Nope, that's a logical fact." Marucho pointed out. Dan continued eating the remains of his bento as the others just quietly chatted with each other.

Meanwhile near the entrance of Bakugan Interspace, Fabia Sheen, the Neathian princess, one of the team's Haos brawlers, and Ren's former enemy (not to mention possibly one of the current girls that he's crushing on), was sitting on the stone edge of the stairway, admiring the bright blue sky and the beautiful surroundings.

"Wow Aranaut… it's so beautiful out here, isn't it?" She asked her guardian bakugan, Aranaut, who was hovering on her shoulder.

"I agree, Princess. It is such a beautiful view here." Aranaut agreed with Fabia. Just then, a handsome guy with pale skin, dark brown loose-looking hair, warm-looking brown eyes, and a mysterious aura in him came… _that was Kaname_.

Fabia snapped out of her gaze and stood up in Neathian combat form. "Who are you and why did you come here?"

Kaname stopped, looking at Fabia. "Now, young lady, I do not need to make you alarmed like this." He reassured her, smiling warmly. "Tell me, do you happen to know someone named Marucho Marukura?"

Fabia's stance wore out as she heard of this and she replied, "Yes. He's a friend of mine."

"Then I would like to speak with him, if that would be necessary." Kaname paused at the doors to say, "Take me to him, will you?"

Fabia nodded, then showed Kaname where Marucho and the other brawlers were. They both made it to the Commons.

"Marucho! There's someone who wants to have a word with you!" Fabia called out at a short distance of where Marucho and the others were talking. As Marucho heard this, he adjusted his glasses.

"Really? Who is it then?" He asked.

Kaname stepped forward. "Hey.. I need to talk to you about a certain student… you happen to know _Ren Krawler_?"

At the sound of this, all 5 jaws dropped. "Yes, we're all friends of his. What makes you mention that?" Marucho asked.

"Well,.. about your friend there, _you wrote down something irrelevant of the application information_."

**Eugene: **Yeah I know… it's not that good but… I don't know, what do ya think? :P


	19. Marucho's HUGE mistake

**Eugene: **Konichiwa dudes! XD Sorry that I haven't wrote a new chappie of this story sooner… I hadn't got a SINGLE idea of how should I even write it. Or at least 'til now… anyway, as I was saying-

**Aido: ***pops out of nowhere* Where… the hell is.. Ren..?

**Shiki: **We must give him what he deserves… *reveals vampire fangs* *eyes turn blood red* :F

**Eugene: **O.O Aw crud… I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I GOTTA REMIND REN-SAN! *runs away to wherever he is* Oh yeah.. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 19!

Marucho went in total blank. "I don't understand." He said. "There must be a logical explanation of this…"

"There is." Kaname said. He handed Marucho a black folder containing a sheet of paper inside. Marucho opened up the folder and it showed a familiar paper… _it was the registration application information sheet that he wrote on to sign Ren up_ _for a high school_..

"Ok dude, what does _that_ have to do with "the irrelevant information" that Marucho wrote in, huh?" Dan interrupted, glaring at Kaname. He sighed.

"Just look at what Marucho had written. You'll see why." Kaname said. Marucho examined the paper more closely…, _and then it happened_: he saw random lettering in black pen.. _that listed the Cross Academy address._

"Wait a minute… I didn't write this…" Marucho stated out, feeling nervous as he adjusted his glasses.

"….Do you remember how did this got written here,.. Marucho?" Kaname asked him softly.

Marucho tried to explain this but he stumbled over his words. "Um… well, I…."

_~Flashback~_

_Marucho was reading a manga that he recently bought with Dan and Shun. It was called Vampire Knight and he found it very intruging, romantic, and full of suspense. Just then, Ren came in and sat down in a leather chair close to the desk Marucho was reading on._

"_Hey." Ren greeted him with a smile. "Is that an Earth book that you're reading, Marucho?"_

"_Yeah it is. It's called Vampire Knight. I recently started reading it." Marucho replied. "There's also an anime TV show based on this exact book. I'll try hard to find the entire season and show it to the others, ok?"_

_Ren thought of this over, smiling at the thought of watching a TV show that was based on a popular manga he'd never experience. "That would be an honour. Thanks." Ren stood up from his seat. "I'd better go, I still owe Dan a brawl to catch up." He left the room._

_~Few days later…~_

_Marucho was now uploading some new information of the bakugan game rules when his History tutor came in. "What's the matter?" Marucho asked._

"_THAT FRIEND OF YOURS, REN KRAWLER, IS A MENACE!" the tutor yelled in his face. The scream got so loud, it knocked Marucho off his seat and his glasses falling off. "HE RECENTLY WENT INTO THE GIRLS' BATHROOM WHEN IT SHOULD'VE BEEN THE BOYS' BATHROOM! HE'S JUST THAT PERVERTED!"_

_That part was shocking that Marucho's jaw went wide open. "What? He would never do something like that!"_

"_THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! GET RID OF HIM ALREADY!" the tutor yelled back._

_Marucho felt like that he was gonna faint to death about him getting rid of Ren for life. "I can't! He's my friend! I would NEVER get rid of someone kind and smart as him!" He cried._

"_THEN JUST SEND HIM TO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" His history tutor yelled in fustration but then saw the look on Marucho's face and said this in a small voice, "You know… a high school in the area…"_

_Marucho hadn't thought about that before so he gave it some thought and said, "Hm… well, I'm not so sure about this.. but I'll try." He finally decided._

"_Good. Now just fill in that registration application form and he'll be all set." The tutor handed Marucho a sheet of paper before leaving the room. He filled in most of the form at first, but however, when he got to the part that has the question, "__**Which school do you want him/her to attend? Please fill in the name and address of the school.**__", he felt EXTREMELY bored. So he just picked up Vampire Knight (book 2) to where he left off. Just then, he saw something in black… Marucho gasped._

"_OH MY GOSH, THAT'S THE ADDRESS OF CROSS ACADEMY ITSELF! I must write this down!…."_

_He grabbed a black fountain pen and looked around for paper… but there wasn't any in his desk… but then he found a sheet of paper, which he DIDN'T REALIZE that it was ACTUALLY the registration application form. He wrote out a copy of the Cross Academy address in big, black, bold, inky letters. After he wrote it down, Marucho got off from his chair yet he didn't ACTUALLY fill in the REAL name and address of the school that he was gonna write._

"_Ok, now I have got to tell Ren about the fact that he's got to attend his new school… I just hope he doesn't get mad at me.." Marucho left the room. However, what Marucho DIDN'T know what that the registration application was already taken to be sent to Ren's new school…. or specifically, TO CROSS ACADEMY._

_And as time passed, Marucho realized that Ren had not come back from school…. he didn't know the reason why 'til now…._

_~Flashback ends~_

And then it happened: Marucho _remembered_ EVERYTHING.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out loud to the ceiling. "I WROTE IN THE WRONG ADDRESS! NO WONDER REN DIDN'T COME BACK SOONER! _I SENT REN TO THE WRONG SCHOOL_!"

As soon as Dan, Shun, Jake, and Fabia heard of this, they all cried out loud, "Marucho_, what the hell did you do to Ren_?"

"Sorry! I'll explain later!" Marucho stood up urgently. "Can you drive me to Cross Academy as soon as possible?" He asked Kaname.

"Of course. Anything for your friend back." Kaname replied, smiling warmly at Marucho, who nodded in agreement and headed straight for the car that Kaname was driving in…

"_Don't you worry, Ren. I promise that I'll get you back and set things straight. I really promise you…"_ Marucho got in and Kaname drove him to the direction of where Cross Academy is.

_**After a freakishly long 30 minutes of running…**_

**Eugene: ***stops running* *inhales for breath* Ren-, you're in- danger-, man!

**Ren: **What is it? Barodius is attacking again? O.O

**Eugene: **Uhh… not really… it's way worse. ^^;

**Ren: **How is it worse?

**Eugene: **Dude, _Aido and Shiki are ACTUALLY going to turn you into A REAL VAMPIRE_.

**Ren: **….O.O Oh no… this isn't good.. I'll be doomed!


	20. Ren's decision to escape

**Eugene: **Hey, um… sorry that I cut out from this story too long… IT'S HARD TO FIND INSPIRATION WHILE AIDO AND SHIKI ARE GONNA BITE REN HERE!

**Ren: **O.O

**Eugene: **What? It's true. ^^"""" Anyway, as we both try to find a way to stop them… ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 20! (and man, this is the first time I'd ever make it to the 20th chappie mark!)

Meanwhile at Cross Academy, Ren tried at his very best _not_ to act like he was hallucinating at school. Whenever he got the chance, he would rush down to the Night Dorm library and read on whatever he can on vampires. So far, he learned that vampires weren't used to sunlight (which was the reason Night Class students sleep in the day) and that they only drink blood and never really ate any regular "human" food.

"That explained _why_ Aido and the others won't let me eat at the cafeteria.. figures." Ren muttered to himself while making a face at the sight of _that_ part.

But Ren couldn't believe it when he read that vampires can have unbelievable powers such as freezing things in thin air, summoning fire, sending invisible blows, or even using their own bloodstream to use as a painful whip. And the fact that there were levels of vampire society (Level E vampires, Made-vampires, Common vampires, Aristocrats, and Pure-blood vampires), that vampires live in longer periods than humans and never die, but the most terrifying part that Ren read was this:

**As vampires needed blood to survive, however, they must bite the necks of humans and absorb every last drop of blood on the human's veins. After a vampire consumes all of the blood, the human would suffer from blood loss, leaving only the bite marks of the vampire and the victim will have no choice but to die…**

Ren's eyes went wide with terror and fear as the book that he was reading fell down to the floor with a light thud. He went in that position for 15 minutes flat when Linehalt saw his reaction and opened up.

"Ren… you alright?" Linehalt asked softly. "You seemed.. I don't know, in a terrible state. What's wrong?"

Ren managed to snap out of it and tried to think about those facts that he read clearly.

"_If vampires do exist in this private school and that they drink the blood of humans,… then doesn't this also mean that…?_"

"Ren?"

After hearing his partner's voice calling him, Ren finally said, "Linehalt… there are many vampires here in this damned Night Class.. this looks like that we'll have to find a way to _escape _from Cross Academy."


	21. Goodbye Cross Academy

**Kuragai, Shun, Kakari, and Sakura: ***pretending to be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Master Kakashi*

**Dan, Marucho, Cheryl, Yuki, Ace, and Baron: ***laughing* XDDDDD

**Eugene:** YOU GUYS, YOU SO WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!

**Everyone else: **o.o

**Ren: **THOSE DAMN NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS WILL BITE ME AND I'LL END UP BLOODTHIRSTY AS THEM! TT TT

**Everyone except Ren and Eugene: **O.O'''''''''

**Eugene: **Now we gotta figure out how to stop them… -.- ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 21!

As soon as Ren was finally done with his lessons for the night, he grabbed his bag, wore his Night Class uniform over his usual "human" clothing, and put Linehalt in his uniform jacket pocket. He opened the window in his dorm and slowly climbed down, scaling the stone walls. He silently ran, as if he was mimicking Shun's ninja speed. He made sure that no Day Class students found him and no Night Class students to taunt him into drinking blood.

"_I won't do something like that again. Not now, not ever._" Ren firmly thought to himself. He ran to the gates of Cross Academy and tried to open the gate but it didn't open.

"Damn it.. must be locked." Then Ren remembered that trick he learned from the Twelve Orders back when he was working as a Gundalian spy for them. He held his grip on the lock of the gate and focused on it, generating pulses of dark purple lightning from his palm, striking on it as if it acted like a key. The lock became destroyed and the gate opened. Ren went out and just before he continued running, he turned to the direction of Cross Academy and drank in the scenery for the last time.

"_I may never see this place again.. it looks like this is goodbye…_" Ren started running again, never turning back….


	22. Scent of blood

**Eugene: **Ok, so we all just came up with this plan to at least PREVENT those Night Class morons away from biting Ren and turning him into a bloodsucker for life..

**Ren: **Are you guys sure you know what you're doing?

**Eugene: **Yeah, of course! How bad could it be?.. *hears something ominous* O.O Uh-oh, it's- it's-

**Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Seiren, and Ruka: **_Where is Ren….?_

**Eugene: **How should I know! Ok, defence position NOW!

**Kuragai, Shun, Sakura, and Kakari: ***positions wooden stakes at them*

**Dan, Marucho, Cheryl, Yuki, Ace, and Baron: ***activates gauntlet energy blades*

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 22 (and this time, there's a twist to it)!

Ren ran faster and faster for a while but then started to lose breath and he ended up walking. His legs felt tired and he ended up walking slower.

"Linehalt, how long have I been running?" He asked Linehalt, who was on his shoulder.

"Five minutes."

Ren groaned, not knowing that he ran _that_ fast without even knowing it. He was on an empty road somewhere, near an abandoned church with cobwebs, dust, and the smell of blood…

"Wait.. _blood_?" Ren went inside the church to investigate. He'd never suspected blood in a church before.. unless someone was dying in there. He sniffed for the source but couldn't find out where it was coming from. All of a sudden, he felt something warm and fleshy on his foot. He moved his foot and discovered a body! But when Ren looked down, it turned out that there were _2_ bodies. And it was not just 2 bodies, _BUT YUKI AND ZERO'S BODIES! _They both looked pale and red from the blood..

"_Wow, blood does lure you here, huh Ren..?_"

Ren felt the shivers on his neck as he heard that familiar voice.. he turned around to see…_Aido_. And it was not just Aido, _but also Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and Rima…and this girl, Seiren. _And they all just bared their fangs at him..


	23. Not a vampire yet not a human

**Aido: **Ha! If you think that stuff will repel me, well, think again! *breaks wooden stakes and busts gauntlet energy blades* X3

**Everyone except Aido: **O.O

**Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren: **SINCE WHEN DID YOU DO THAT SO EASILY?

**Aido: **Heh, I have my ways. *smirks* :3

**Eugene: **O.O Ok.. what do we do now? AND ONWARD TO CHAPTER 23!

"Aido, what the hell are you and your friends doing here?" Ren demanded. Aido just stepped forward and explained.

"Well, duh! What does it even look like we're doing?" He said. "We're _luring_ you here."

"What for? I told you I'm not a bloodsucker or a vamp-"

The girl with the sandy-coloured hair, Seiren, shut Ren's mouth off by clamping her slender hand over his mouth as her nails drew out blood. Ren tried very hard not to let the blood run down to his lips. The others, excluding Aido, held his body down.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You kept telling us that you're not really a vampire and yet we didn't fall for it…" Aido trailed off as he walked around Ren, then pausing to say, "Well, this time, _we did_."

Ren's body began to tense and gasped in total shock. "B- but _how_?"

"It's obvious, Ren Krawler. Unlike us vampires, you don't look like one, as your skin is tan, not pale, your eyes completely alien-like, not with a blood-red lustre, and that your teeth-" Aido pointed right at Ren's sharp-looking teeth. "-don't even look like fangs."

Ren was about to say "That was a totally inappropriate thing to say, you know!" when Aido continued on with what he's saying.

"And there's more. You hypnotize humans better than us yet no other human can do that.. unless they're hypnotists or whatever, you're completely smart as us, you have some kind of mysteriously strange aura in you, and you even eat human food yet you're _supposed_ to drink blood only!" Aido stopped but then forgot to mention this, "Oh yeah, _and_ you don't even bite humans for blood like you're supposed to. So answer me this, _what are you really_?"

**Ren: **...this may not be part of the plan but.. this looks like that I'll have to _brawl_ them. *takes out Linehalt*

**Everyone except Ren: **_Wait, he doesn't mean..._?


	24. Beginning of Bakugan battle: Ren vs Aido

**Eugene: **Ok.. so in case you're wondering about what did Ren-san said exactly on the last chappie, um…^^"""" HE'S BRAWLING. But I have no idea WHO is he up against.

**Ace: ***tugs sleeve* No offence but is there a plan B?

**Eugene: **…._No_… I forgot to even _think _of making plan B.. *mutters, "dang it" AND ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 24 (and this time, THERE'S A BAKUGAN BRAWL! Well, it's in 2 parts, actually. XD)!

"I am….I…" Ren stubbornly tried to say "I'm actually an alien" or most likely "I'm actually a Gundalian" but he started to worry that the vampires here will kill him for revealing the truth and he'll end up busted. So instead, he strapped up his Bakumeter and took out Linehalt as he finally said, "If you want the truth, then you'll have to go through me! _I challenge you to a bakugan brawl, Aido Hanabusa_!"

Aido looked really nervous at the sight of Ren's determination and the Darkus bakugan in his hand but he sucked up his nerves and said, "Ok, whatever you say.."

Ren took out a gate card and strangely, Aido also took out his. They cried out, "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" and as they do, time froze and the world around them was now replaced with the colourful, swirling attribute worlds of Vestroia (before it became New Vestroia, of course) and now the gate cards are set in place…

Meanwhile, the sleek black car which Kaname and Marucho were inside headed to Cross Academy. As it was night, the surroundings grew darker and more mysterious. Marucho quietly chatted with Kaname.

"So Ren _did_ stopped all those Day Class students rampaging the Night Class by hypnotizing them?" Marucho asked in amazement while adjusting his red-framed glasses.

"Yes. I'm not sure how he did it but he could even make those boys kiss the vampires' feet just by gazing straight to their eyes." Kaname replied with a slight chuckle. "Tell me, are you sure that Ren isn't a vampire but he's not a human?"

"Well, I'm not so sure how to put it to you, exactly. You see, Ren is actually a-" Marucho was about to say "Gundalian" when the car stopped and saw a figure appearing from the darkness of the night, waving frantically. Then he heard a soft yet urgent voice. It grew louder.

"Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama, KANAME-SAMA!"

"Who is that?" He nervously turned to Kaname and asked.

Kaname peeked at the window. He calmly said, "Don't worry, it's just Ichijo." He opened the door for Ichijo, who was now trying to catch his breath from running. Ichijo went in and sat down as the car started to drive back forward.

As Ichijo regained his normal, non-frantic state, he saw that Kaname wasn't alone in the car.

"Kaname-sama, who's that human over there?" He pointed out. Marucho nearly flinched in response, trying hard not to think that vampire was underestimating him.

"Well, you see, um…" Marucho stuttered, trying to come up with a logical explanation. "…I'm actually a friend of Ren's. Hehehe…"

But before Ichijo could say anything else back, a bright purple flash suddenly appeared right out of nowhere; it came from the abandoned church nearby.

"You guys! I think Ren might over there!" Marucho cried, pointing to where the flash was. "We have to find him!'

But as he, Kaname, and Ichijo headed towards the church, Marucho suddenly had a realization rushing in his head.

"_Oh no.. if that purple flash was there, then doesn't this mean that.. he's actually BRAWLING in there?_"

**Eugene: ..**You guys, fight off the others, I'll try to handle Aido here..

**Everyone except Eugene and those vampires: **WITH WHAT?

**Eugene: **I don't know, JUST DO IT!

**Everyone except Eugene (and not those vampires): ***fights them off randomly*

**Eugene: ***faces Aido* Now you'll have to face me, you moronic vampire! Bring it!

**Aido: **Will do… :F

**Eugene: **O.O _Ok, I'm so dead brawler meat… _(AND I'M SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG DELAY! Connection problems, that's why.)


	25. Aido's bakugan: Crimson Soul Reaper

**Eugene: **Dude! Leave Ren and the others alone already!

**Aido:** *smirks* No way. Besides, why would I do that? Their blood is probably delicious, maybe even that Ren guy's might be…

**Eugene: ***stabs kunai in palm* *blood comes out*

**Shun: **Are you crazy? YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!

**Aido: **O.O Finally… I WANT YOUR BLOOD! *lunges*

(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: ONWARD TO CHAPTER 25!)

"All right, I'll go first!" Ren announced. "Bakugan brawl! Linehalt stand!" He threw the bakugan at the center of the gate card. His guardian bakugan, Darkus Linehalt, appeared after popping out, as a dark fiend/knight-like bakugan preparing for battle. Dark aura surrounded Linehalt.

Aido smirked. "Ooh, scary~" He answered sarcastically.

"Admit it, 'Idol', YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BAKUGAN! So you might as well give up!" Ren yelled across the battlefield but Aido's reaction didn't change.

"That's what you think." Aido released his clenched fist and revealed… _a Darkus bakugan_?

"_Wait a minute, since when did Aido obtain a Darkus bakugan- _?" Ren asked himself in his head before Aido's voice interrupted.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! _Rise Darkus Crimson Soul Reaper_!"

"What? Crimson Soul Reaper? No way!" Ren said, shocked. He found himself face-to-face with another bakugan in the gate card. It looked a lot like Masquerade's Reaper, but this one… strangely, it looked a creamy white laced with a crimson blood red, ink black, and dark purple. It also looked very ghostly and bloody as a blood-scented mist surrounded the bakugan and blood was dripping from the scythe.

"Pretty amazing for such a bakugan, huh Ren?" Aido said.

"But you- where the hell did you get that bakugan?" Ren demanded.

"Oh come on, I just got it when the bakugan came to Earth. Didn't you know _that_, Ren?" Aido reminded him. A flash of memory stuck Ren; he remembered Dan, Shun, and Marucho telling him about the day when bakugan first came to Earth as ability and gate cards falling like rain from the sky due to the portal they escaped from Vestroia when Naga took over. He learned that after King Zenoheld was defeated and when Ren first arrived at the once-almost completed Bakugan Interspace.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Ren snapped out of it. Then he took out an ability card. "Ability activate! Volting Vibra!"

Linehalt attacked, trying to hit Crimson Soul Reaper but he just kept dodging the attacks as if he's a ninja bakugan or something.

"Dodge this! Ability activate! Blood kunai rose!" Aido announced. As he said that, a blood red rose appeared in front of Crimson Soul Reaper. Ren didn't see anything special about that flower when suddenly, all the petals turned into kunai knives and went directly towards Linehalt, attacking him.

"Linehalt! Don't fall back!" Ren tried to tell his bakugan. "_That's it, I'm gonna end this right now_! Ability activate! Darkness Blizzard!" A cold purple gust of icy wind knocked the opponent out. "Gate card open! Freeze enemy!"

Crimson Soul Reaper went numb and fell to the gate card. He went in shards and in ball form, he rolled back to Aido.

"Pretty impressive.. but the battle's not over yet!" Aido commented, smirking. As if he had something manipulative in his mind…


	26. The final income and the transformation

**Eugene: **O.O *swallows hard* _C'mon dudette, remember your plan_…

**Aido: ***tries to suck blood from her palm* So irresistible.. :3 must partake from her neck..

**Eugene: **_Wait for it, wait for it_… _ok, NOW_! *pierces stake dipped with bleach on his chest*

**Aido: **GYAH! GIANT STAKE! GIANT STAKE! THAT HURTS~! TT^TT

**Everyone (on the "good side") except Eugene: **O.O_ Man, why haven't we all thought about doing THAT_?

**Eugene: **That's- what you vampires get for- trying to hurt Ren-san here- *holds up sign saying "ONWARD WITH THE 3RD-LAST CHAPTER; 26!" before fainting* X.X

As the battle continued outside the battlefield, Marucho, Kaname, and Ichijo finally arrived at the abandoned church. However, there was some kind of translucent barrier on the inside. Marucho also saw that Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren were frozen still inside the barrier. He even encountered Yuki's and Zero's bodies lying near the barrier. This could be only one explanation.

"_Just as I thought, there IS a bakugan battle in there_! _But Ren isn't there… maybe he's battling_? _But against who_?" Marucho thought frantically as many questions ran over his head. He can't get into the battlefield and neither can Kaname or Ichijo. Looks like they'll have to wait…

Meanwhile, back at the battle, Ren and Aido were down to their last round. They were so exhausted, sweat ended up on their gate cards! But this brawl is not over yet and besides, if Ren must get out, he must win! Or else, he'll be doomed and he'll end up bit!

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Crimson Soul Reaper!" Aido cried as he threw his bakugan on his gate card. Crimson Soul Reaper rose again, looking more menacing than usual.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" Ren threw out Linehalt onto Aido's gate card and after transforming from his ball form, Linehalt was ready for battle. "Ability activate! Dark Javelin!"

Linehalt swung the newly-formed Javelin around, hitting Crimson Soul Reaper a couple times.

"Ability activate! Void Nebula!" Aido cried out, activating a gate card. Crimson Soul Reaper swirled its hands around, creating a swirling red and purple vortex. Linehalt's javelin got loose in Linehalt's hands and was sucked into the void and then as if by force, it was flung straight into Linehalt's face!

"That hurts!" Linehalt cried out in pain. "Ren, you'd better use that battlegear!"

"Right." Ren nodded. He typed a few buttons in his Bakumeter and with a purple glow, it assembled a boom-box/cannon-like object; that was Linehalt's battlegear.

"Ready, Boomix." The Bakumeter said, revealing the battlegear. Ren clasped Boomix with his hand.

"Battlegear boost!" Ren flung the battlegear to Linehalt's direction. Linehalt's wings bent down to place Boomix into the right place.

"Battlegear ability activate! Boomix Lock!" Ren took out an ability card with crossed rainbow DNA strands. Linehalt fired up a blast of purple energy from Boomix right at Crimson Soul Reaper but the opponent dodged it.

"Ha! You will so lose, Ren Krawler! Ability card activate! Plasma Metalia Lace!" Aido yelled out. Crimson Soul Reaper summoned lace-like red metal threads, binding Linehalt.

"Linehalt!" Ren cried, then turned to Aido and growled, "I will never surrender to you this easily! What makes you want me to, anyway?"

"Oh come on! Didn't anyone in your 'species' EVER drank any blood _at all_?" Aido pointed out but Ren didn't really hear what he just said because his mind was occupied on how to defeat Aido and his bakugan. However, the words actually got absorbed in his mind, and for some reason, a fragment of memory flashed right before his eyes...

~_Flashback_~

_Last year, before Ren first arrived in Earth, as usual, he was taking care of Linehalt back in Gundalia, his home planet. Ren was done for the day and he was exhausted. Then he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. So he ran off to the nearest bathroom in the Gundalian palace, which was near the throne Emperor Barodius usually sits. As he passed by, he just saw a glimpse of something flowing. Something.. RED._

"_What is that_?" _Ren wondered._

_Linehalt, who was in ball form, was in Ren's pocket and was whispering, _"_I'm not sure, Ren..._"

_Ren peeked from outside. The door was open and he realized that Barodius wasn't sitting in his throne with Dharak like usual. Instead, he spotted the emperor kneeling down over a recently-dead body... it was actually a NEATHIAN body._

"_Um.. Emperor- B- B- Barodius_?" _Ren didn't know what the heck Barodius was doing with it until he saw red fluid streaming out of his mouth. There were stranger bite marks on the Neathian's neck. Barodius kept drinking from the body._

"_My lord_! _What the hell are you doing to that Neathian_?"

_Barodius didn't say anything but just continued drinking. Ren turned paler than his usual skin tone and for the first time ever in his life as a minor Twelve Orders member, he felt fear rushing down inside of him. Then he realized that Barodius ISN'T the only one drinking blood from a body. He turned around to find the 5 remaining Twelve Orders and Minor Twelve Orders ALL SUCKING BLOOD FROM EVERY SINGLE NEATHIAN CORPSES STRAIGHT FROM THE KILL._

"_No.. this can't be happening_! _This can't be happening_!" _Ren tried to shut his eyes but it was hard to keep his gaze away from this horrifying sight he'd ever seen._

"_Ren_? _Ren_?" _Linehalt desperately pleaded. _"_REN, ANSWER ME_!"

_Ren kept twitching in horror and a strange lust for blood and assassination was all in his mind... the last thing he remembered was that he rushed very quickly to the bathroom and locked the door. He was there for 24 hours straight, trying to erase that bloody piece of memory off his mind... it did seem to work at first.. until now..._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Then it must be true.. Gundalians actually _do _drink blood. But I'm the only one in my planet who doesn't..." Ren kept muttering to himself as the flashback was over. He then kept his focus back to the battlefield. "My own species might, BUT I WILL NEVER DRINK BLOOD! Double ability activate! Fusion Ability Twist Bow plus Battle gear ability Boomix Boost! GET HIM, LINEHALT!"

"As you wish!" Linehalt unleashed the Fusion Ability and fired the battle gear ability right on combo. Ren also took Zero's Bloody Rose gun and the holy bullet that shot out also got combined with the extreme double ability and it hit Crimson Soul Reaper, right on target. Crimson Soul Reaper fell, screeching with cries of murder before turning back into ball form and landing in the vampire's feet.

"Aido's life force: 0." Ren's bakumeter calculated. Ren felt happiness, he won against a vampire! And in a bakugan battle! However, his fun stopped cold when in a complete flash, Aido trapped Ren to a stone wall!

"Ren, you may win the battle but since that you won't really reveal who you really are and that you're not a vampire,.. _I'm going to make you one of us."_ Aido positioned his mouth at the side of the Gundalian's neck and opened his mouth, revealing petite yet vicious pearly white fangs. He felt the sharp, piercing pain... and it looks like his blood will be drained and pretty soon, he'll end up as a real vampire...

"No, NO! Must.. resist..! BUT I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Ren thought wildly as he tried to push Aido off. "Ok, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Ren's focus grew sharper and his Gundalian reptilian/cat eyes opened.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN VAMPIRE_!" He screamed in a deep, mesmerizing, hypnotic yet angry voice. Aido's previously-crimson red lustered eyes went blank as Ren forcefully pushed the vampire off as purple shocks of lightning came out, shocking Aido. After that happened, eerie smoke surrounded the church. However, what Ren _didn't_ know was that he was in that state when his skin turned gray, his eyes more reptilian, his body changing, his clothing changed into a black and purple jagged sweater with claws and a fur trim in the collar and loose black pants, a golden-yellow headband-like object on the forehead, clawed feet appeared, banded palms, and dark markings appeared on his face... the smoke cleared and_ EVERYTHING_ was revealed in him.. _this is Ren's true form.. HE IS ACTUALLY A GUNDALIAN_.


	27. Ren's Gundalian form

**Eugene: **Hahaha! Surprise! I'm alive~! XD I was only faking my "faint", lol. :P Anyway, so this is the 2nd last chapter of this story (OMG!)! Can you believe it?

**Ren: **Pardon me, but what happened to Aido and the other vampires?

**Kuragai, Shun, Kakari, and Sakura: **Yeah, what happened?

**Dan, Marucho, Cheryl, Yuki, Ace, and Baron: **TELL US!

**Zero: **Man, you guys… -.-

**Eugene: **Ok, ok. ^^""" So the thing is, they're "suffering" from Kaname-sama. Hehehe…

**Kaname: ***arrives with the other vampires* Hey, I finally taught them a lesson..

**Aido, Kain, Seiren, Shiki, Ruka, and Rima: **WE'RE SOWWY! DX

**Eugene: **Wow, that's quick. ^^" Thanks Kaname,.. I guess.

**Kaname: **^^ You're welcome. Now please, continue your story.

**Eugene: **Ok! ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 27!

"Ren-san! Ren-san! REN!"

Marucho, Kaname, and Ichijo arrived in the church, breaking the haunting silence. Aido, Kain, Seiren, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, and Seiren stared, completely shocked. Marucho didn't know what was really going on until he saw it…

"_No way.. I can't believe this_!"

Marucho finally saw it, _he saw Ren in his Gundalian form. And right on front of everyone else._ His eyes went all blank.

Kaname and Ichijo noticed and they looked blank, too. But Ren didn't even notice that until the ominous mists and the lightning cleared. When he did though, all he could see was all 9 eyes totally shocked at the sight of his Gundalian form.. but he just turned to Aido and the other vampires and he said,

"This is what I really am… my name is Ren Krawler and I am an _alien_.. but I am known as a _Gundalian_."

Then all of a sudden, Ren felt himself getting unconscious and the next thing he knew was that he fainted and that his true form changed back into his human form…

Sometime after a day later, Ren woke up to find himself lying on a bench. His Night Class uniform jacket as a blanket and his backpack as a pillow. His shirt and jeans were torn from the blast and his neck kinda hurts from the bite. He also found Linehalt on the palm of his hand.

"You're awake. Are you all right?" Linehalt asked, concerned.

"Yeah but.. what happened?" Ren then heard voices from the other room. He leaned his ear forward on the nearby door and listened; there was a discussion between Headmaster Cross, Marucho, and Kaname.

"So you're saying that this kid, Marucho Marakura, sent Ren to Cross Academy by accident?" The headmaster asked.

"My apologies, headmaster, but I'm afraid so." Kaname replied gently.

"Yeah. You see, I was gonna send Ren to the high school my friends attended, which is in Osaka, when I discovered the school's address.. Ehehehe, sorry about the misunderstanding, sir, but I hope that you understand." Marucho explained as sweatdrops appeared.

"I see…" Headmaster Cross wandered off.

"But what are we going to do with Aido and the others now?" Kaname pointed out. "They're the ones responsible of what they did to Ren and they made Yuki and Zero unconscious.."

"Yeah.. about that. I think it's best to just take them easy and not be punished.. however, maybe this would be the best time to use your 'bucket punishment', Kaname?" The headmaster finally decided. From the other side of the door, Ren laughed a bit, thinking about the "vampire torture" with buckets full of water.

"But what about Ren?" Marucho asked.

"He will rest some more here for a few more hours. Then let him say goodbye to the others at the academy before Kaname and Ichijo will drive you and Ren home to Tokyo. By then, everything should be back to normal." The headmaster explained reassuringly.

"Oh ok, I see. Thank you." Marucho left the room and went to the one Ren was resting in.

"Hey Ren, you awake already? Sorry that I got you into this." He apologized, getting kind of nervous as he said it.

"Don't worry about it. When you think about it, Cross Academy is not so bad…"

Ren felt tired again and he went back to the bench. He snuggled close to Linehalt and closed his eyes, leaving the darkness settle into protection and reassurance once again.


	28. From the darkness and back to the light

**Eugene: **Ok! I can't believe this! This is actually THE FINAL CHAPTER of this story! O.O And man, there's so many chappies, too..

**Ren: **How long are they?

**Eugene: **I think it's.. *counts with fingers* 27. After this last one, it'll be 28.

**Ren: **Wow O.O that's a lot.

**Eugene: **Yeah I know, but hey! At least there's a happy ending! ;)

**Ren: **Yeah… *^^*

**Eugene: **ONWARD WITH THE FINAL CHAPPIE OF THIS STORY; CHAPTER 28!

The next day, it was Ren's last day (more like night, to be accurate). Ren managed to say goodbye to the other Night Class students and the entire Day Class.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay for the entire year, but I won't forget you guys." He said. "Maybe one day, I might even visit."

"Aw! But we'll miss watching your awesome hypnotizing skills!"

"Yeah! It'll be boring now without them!"

"We'll miss ya, Ren, but _Guddorakku_!" (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene:_ Guddorakku _means "Good luck!" in Japanese)

He smiled, starting to have that feeling of remembrance from them. He learned that Cross Academy may be mysterious and dangerous at times, but hey, he doesn't mind with the other students (probably even Aido and the others since he started to feel sorry that they had to "suffer") and even with some of the teachers and the newly-received knowledge he learned from the school. He also learned something; there are secrets that others may hide that are hard to find, but eventually, the truth will eventually reveal itself and that it's very important to keep them quiet.

"Ren! C'mon, Kaname and Ichijo are gonna take us back to my mansion!" Ren heard Marucho calling.

"Ok, I'll be there!" Ren called back. He turned back to the other students. "Well, I guess that this is goodbye.. for now. See ya."

Ren headed outside to the sleek black car where Marucho, Kaname, and Ichijo were waiting.

"I guess that we're ready, Kaname." Marucho said to Kaname. "You can drop us off now."

Kaname nodded. "All right. I'll drive." He went in. Ichijo, Marucho, and Ren followed.

Kaname drove the car while Ichijo was in the seat next to Kaname while Marucho and Ren sat at the back. The drive took a couple hours so the motion of the drive started to make Ren sleepy again.

"Hey Marucho, this drive's pretty long, isn't it?" Ren sleepily asked Marucho, who was quietly chatting with his bakugan, Aquos Preyas, Angelo/Diabolo, Elfin, and Akwimos.

"Yeah, I believe it must be." Marucho replied.

"Perhaps it's best if you sleep for a while, Ren." Kaname suggested from the front.

"Yeah, I agree with Kaname-sama." Ichijo added.

Ren nodded, leaning his head near the window and closed his eyes. Before he managed to fall asleep, he heard Linehalt saying,

"Don't worry, I'll let you know when we're there…"

It has been one week later since Ren and Marucho returned to Tokyo. Marucho re-registered Ren into the high school Dan, Shun, Jake, Julie, and Fabia (yes, she also just got registered there) were currently attending. Ren enjoyed his time with his friends and in Bakugan Interspace again and he also enjoyed the new school. Also, it was the start of Spring now, so the feeling of warm sunlight feels welcome to Ren as he thinks Earth's one of the only places he knew that has the light. Not to mention that he missed it from his experience at Cross Academy. That day, Ren was on one of Marucho's computers, checking his e-mail while listening to "Show Me the Money" by Petey Pablo on Youtube when Fabia came in the room.

"Hey Ren, Marucho finally got those Vampire Knight episodes uploaded!" Fabia told him.

"Really, Fabia? That's awesome." He said. "I can't believe he actually managed to find the entire 2 seasons."

"I know! Marucho's gonna invite Dan, Shun, Jake, and Julie over so we can watch a few of the episodes." Fabia was about to head back when she stopped. "You're coming, right?"

"Yes, of course." Ren answered.

"Good." In Ren's surprise, Fabia placed a swift light kiss on the cheek. "Come on, we gotta get ready!" She left the room and into the hallway.

"Wow, maybe Marucho's right, Linehalt. Maybe Fabia _is_ starting to have a crush on me." Ren said to the Darkus bakugan as he touched the area where the kiss was.

"It's possible." Linehalt commented.

"Yeah.." Ren heard the doorbell. "Oh, Dan and the others arrived. Let's go watch Vampire Knight with them, Linehalt."

Ren met up with the others. Marucho prepped up one of the CDs containing the first few episodes. As it was about to start, Ren thought to himself,

"_Heh, I may not attending Cross Academy now, but I can still see Yuki, Zero, Kaname, and the others.. right at the place I am in._"

The Vampire Knight episodes started and Ren watched.

**Ren: **Hey Eugene, I have to admit this but you're actually a pretty good writer, for a human.

**Eugene: **OMG, thanks! :D

**Ren: **Although now that I think of it, I can't believe the story's over…

**Eugene: **Aw, don't worry. You'll still star in many others, don't worry. Anyway, this ends the final chapter of my very first Fanfiction story! Oh yeah, and if you wanna see the pic my friend **Kit Kat-chan xx's sister, xxbakugangirlxx **drew for me, go to Deviantart, then type in Ren Krawler in VK uniform, click "Search", and find him in his Night Class uniform (ain't he hot? XD). There's also the link in my profile in case you wanna find it quicker. Ok, that'll be all. See ya! From Ren and the others, oh yeah, and me! :P Later dudes and dudettes! XD


	29. PREVIEW FOR DARKUS RISING

**Eugene: **Hey~! Ok, just because the last chapter (chappie 28) _said_ that it's the last chapter doesn't mean that I get to post a preview of a sequel at the end! :3 Yes, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL STORY! After 3 months of thinking (for the entire summer and the first few weeks of school XP), I realized that the fanfic authors and readers love "Ren and the Night Class" so much (like "Broken Love Triangle") that I really wanted to write another one. Ok, so basically, this will happen after Ren became Commander of the Gundalian Army (so it's like, around Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge). Ren was told that he should attend Cross Academy again to expand his "human knowledge" a bit more as well as attending the Night Class.. _again_. But there's a problem though; while Ren's attending, so is Anubias! Pretty much sums it up, I guess. So now, HERE'S THE PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL! REN AND THE NIGHT CLASS: DARKUS RISING!

**~*~PREVIEW~*~**

**~***~REN AND THE NIGHT CLASS: DARKUS RISING~***~**

"Ok class, please take your seats."

Ren quickly ran over to the nearest seat and sat down, trying to look professional. Now that he's been away from Earth (or more likely, Cross Academy), he was wondering what he might learn this time.

"Class, now I know that Ren had just returned to Cross Academy for a brief period and all-" The teacher gestured to Ren, then gave out a look at the vampires. "But there will be a new student today who will be attending here in Cross Academy so please behave yourself to him, alright?"

Ren leaned forward a bit from his chair to take a closer look. So far, he seen no one yet, but then out came a young teenage boy with wildly spiky hair (similar to Spectra's/Keiths and Shadow's combined) the colour of the silvery moon, but looking titanium blond in appearance (kinda like Ren's own hair). His eyes were cat/reptilian-like and strikingly gold under narrow eyelids. He wore the Night Class uniform and surprisingly, a fang-like tooth came out from his smirk. When Ren looked, he went very shocked and nearly fell down from his seat and into the desk in front of him, head-first.

_THAT STUDENT'S ANUBIAS_!


End file.
